Growing Stronger
by Eastern Wolf
Summary: "What happens is that I don't need this baseball bat anymore, so I'm giving it to you. So you, you know, kick some supernatural asses with it." I said. And Lydia just smiled. Stiles gets bitten, and struggles to be a new werewolf, while also struggling with his old conflicting feelings for Lydia. Set right after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles gets bitten by Scott in Mexico in order to save his life, this story is about how he's life changes dramatically and how he struggles with being a werewolf, while also struggling with his conflicting feelings for Lydia. Mostly Stiles point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles P.O.V. <strong>

"Scott!" I tried to reason with the creature in front of me, he was going to tackle me but I had to make him realize that it was me, his best friend. "Scott!" I said again. And he pushed me to the ground, I felt a wave of pain go through me and realized that he was stabbing me with his knife-like berserker bones, whatever they were called.

"Stiles!" I heard Malia's cry. And then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to find out that I was laying in my bed, in my room. Was everything just a dream? Well more like a nightmare.

"Stiles?" I heard Scott's voice. I turned to see him and Malia standing warily beside my bed.

"What happened, when did we get back from Mexico, was I hallucinating the whole thing?" I asked them. Feeling the urge to stand up and pace around, my ADHD getting the best of me.

"You don't remember anything?" Scott asked.

"We'll I remember blacking out, right after you started stabbing me repeatedly, still waiting for an apology by the way." Wait I passed out, I passed out because I was dying. Then how on Earth was I not hurting at all? I lift my arm to feel were I remembered my wound to be, but froze when I looked at my arm. There was a patch covering my wrist. No. There had to be an explanation. Just NO.

"Stiles you were dying, I had to do something." Scott uttered.

"You bit me." It wasn't a question. Oh my God. I stood from the bed and started shaking. "This isn't happening." I said. God no. I couldn't breath.

"Stiles!" Scott said alarmingly. But I was in the middle of a freaking panic attack, so I just ignored him.

"Oh for God's sake." That was definitely Malia's voice. And I felt her fist connecting my face. And everything went dark, again.

I opened my eyes again secretly hoping that it all had been a terrible nightmare, but I realized I was still on my bedroom floor and that Scott and Malia were standing each in either side of me, and were looking at me with concern. I stood up.

"Well that was a method for stopping a panic attack that I did not know existed." I glared at Malia. She just smiled and uttered a "Sorry."

"Look Stiles, we didn't know if you were going to make it or not. You were losing a lot of blood and we had to do something, _I_ had to do something and…" Scott was saying, but I interrupted him.

"You bit me."

He closed his eyes as if he were in pain.

"Scott, I'm not mad at you. Look I get it, I was dying…you were only trying to save me. And I guess you did, you know if I'm actually becoming a werewolf and not dying all over again…" Because I hadn't thought about it before, but the bite could either turn you or slowly kill you. And with my luck who knew.

"Well you don't look like you are in any pain." Scott asked.

"And you don't reek of death anymore." Malia said.

"Gee thanks." I lifted my shirt to see if I had a trace of any wound left, but they weren't there. I took the patch that was covering my wrist off and there was no sign of the bite. I was becoming a werewolf. Hell I probably was a werewolf now.

"I have to lay down." I said before sitting on my bed. Malia sat beside me and put a hand over my shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

"It's going to be okay, I'll teach you everything I know okay?" She said. And I felt like maybe it was true, and everything was going to be okay. Just then I became aware of all the sounds and the different types of smells around me, it was overwhelming. I wasn't paying any attention to it before, but I realized that my eyesight was a hundred times better and that I could hear both Malia's and Scott's heartbeats and even my own. And it was way too much for me, I couldn't focus on anything at all.

"God how do you deal with this on a daily basis?" I said, putting my hands over my ears.

"You'll get use to it, I'll teach you." Scott told me.

Everything was confusing and I felt myself slipping into another panic attack. I stood up again.

"Scott I can't… breath… don't let her hit me… again." I let out shakily.

"Stiles." Scott said firmly. "Stiles look at me." But I couldn't focus enough to look at him. I tried my best and when I finally looked at him his eyes were flashing red and he growled, like really alpha badassly growled at me. I felt my eyes shift and I can't even begin to describe how my way better eyesight from just two seconds ago, felt like nothing compared to the HD of right now. I felt _claws_ and oh God _fangs_ I had fangs! But it all happened just the second Scott growled, everything was gone when he stopped. And so was the panic attack, man two panic attacks in less than an hour, that has to be some kind of record.

"Thanks, almighty alpha." I said, bowing my head to Scott. Who just rolled his eyes at me. He turned to look at Malia.

"Malia, will you give me a minute with Stiles, please?" Scott asked her.

"Sure, I'm going to Kira's anyway." She said. She came to stand by my side and kissed my cheek. "See you guys later." She was taking this whole thing so freaking well, of course I don't blame her I mean she was a werecoyote after all and these kinds of things weren't new to her. They weren't new to me either, but it was still me! Skinny, pale, and defenseless Stiles who was now a WEREWOLF. And that was definitely not something that I would take lightly.

"Feeling a little better?" Scott asked and I just snorted. "Okay feeling a little less terrible?" He tried again.

"Kinda." I said. We were both sitting on the floor now. And just then I thought about Mexico and all the crap that happened there and all the crap that I didn't know of because it happened while I was unconscious. "Scott what happened in Mexico, while I was out?"

"I thought what happened in Mexico stayed in Mexico?" He said smiling. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really Scott? Do you really think this is the time for a sucky joke? Why don't you ever listen and leave the sucky jokes to me?"

"Fine I was only trying to lighten the mood, that's all." He said, still smiling.

"Yeah, and we've already established that you suck at that. Okay buddy? Now please go on." I told him.

"Okay, so what's the last thing you remember?" He asked me. And I fought the urge to punch him.

"Well let's see." I faked to think about it tapping my finger to my chin. "That would definitely be you stabbing me to death." I said.

"Oh right, stupid question. I'm sorry by the way." He said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Okay well, after that Liam made me snap out of it and I realized what I was doing."

"Wow wow wow, hold on _Liam_ made you snap out of it? And _me_ your best friend since kindergarten not only can't get you to snap out of it but also gets to be stabbed? I think I'm hurt" I said touching my chest right over my heart.

"It was just because of something he said, which it's not important, would you let me tell the story?"

"Fine, sorry. Go on." I urged him.

"Okay right after that, I realized what I've done and I saw that you were dying I could even smell it, so I took a risk and I bit you. After that I fought Peter and well obviously won, since I'm still here in one piece, and the rest is history. We took you here as fast as we could."

"And what happened to Kate?" I asked.

"Oh, Mr. Argent and the Calaveras went after her. Oh and Derek now has the ability to become a full wolf, like with fur and all." He told me.

"What!? That's awesome." I said.

"Yeah it is, and Peter is locked in a secret floor for supernatural creatures in Eichen House."

"Floor for supernatural creatures?" I asked, lifting and eyebrow at him.

"Deaton." He simply said.

"Deaton." I nodded. And then I remembered how we came to the realization of where Scott and Kira were, when they were taken. Deaton told Lydia. LYDIA. "Scott, where's Lydia? What happened to her? Is she alright? Did she and that boy come out of the school okay?" I didn't want to sound desperate but I didn't know anything about her since before the trip.

"Stiles relax, she's okay. Your dad went to the school to get them, apparently they were trapped inside with a berserker, and your dad killed it with an explosive." He uttered.

"Wait, my dad. He knows?" I didn't have to say what, Scott simply knew what I was talking about. He nodded.

"He's at the station now, but I told him as soon as we got here. Stiles I'm sure he's happy that you're okay, that you're alive." He said. Trying to comfort me. But I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. In that moment I just came to the realization that I was never gonna be the same Stiles again, well it's not like I was the same Stiles before, not after the whole nogitsune thing. The nogitsune. A thought occurred to me.

"Scott, what color were my eyes when you made me shift?" I said while standing up. After a long pause, he answered.

"They were blue." He almost whispered.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could. I knew I knew that deep down, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't me who killed those people. But it was my body and so the color of my werewolf eyes would always be a reminder of that time of my life.

"Stiles, it's gonna be okay. I'm going to make it okay." Scott said, standing up right beside me. I only nodded and hugged him. Because damn it, I just really needed a hug.

I heard the front door open, and high heels running up the stairs and I just knew who it was. Lydia Martin.

"Stiles!" I heard her voice called just right before she came into view. She looked as flawless as ever. She came running to me and hugged me. And I couldn't help but compare Scott's hug with Lydia's and came to the conclusion that even though I loved my best buddy, I would still prefer to hug Lydia, like always. "Are you okay?" She said, letting go of me so she could look at me. Just then I caught her scent and it hit me hard, it made my mouth watered and made my heart beat a little faster than usual. And I felt my fangs threatening to come out. I closed my eyes and started to fight them, but since I was just a baby werewolf I couldn't so my fangs came out. I looked away from Lydia embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Sorry, baby werewolf, I can't control that yet." I said.

She smiled at me and stroke my cheek with her thumb. "It's fine, are you okay?" She asked again. I just nodded.

Now I don't want to sound stupid or anything but really, I was just considering never ever ever washing my cheek again. I didn't get it I mean what was with this bubbling in my stomach all caused because of Lydia's mere presence. This was supposed to be long gone.

Let's talk a little bit about Lydia Martin, I've had crush on her since the third grade, she was basically the girl of my dreams. But, and not to anyone's shock, I wasn't the boy of her dreams. But you know I could live with that. Then everything changed after Scott got bitten, she became part of the pack and we became quite close, I could honestly say that we were now friends and that I was okay with it. After all, I had Malia now, and Lydia never showed any kind of interest in me. And I thought I was okay, but right now it felt like every single thing I ever felt or still feel was intensified by a thousand. Is this a werewolf thing?

"I bet you're hungry." Lydia said.

"Well I am always hungry." I said, realizing that my fangs were gone. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll go and try to make something for you both." She told us.

"Lydia Martin trying to cook, I honestly never thought I'd see the day." I said.

"Just because you're a werewolf now, doesn't mean that I can't induce you to high amounts of pain." She glared at me, but I saw mouth forming a smile. "I'll call you guys when I finish."

"Thanks" Both me and Scott said at the same time. She smiled and went down stairs.

"Scott."

"Yeah buddy?"

"When you became a werewolf, did you feel like your feelings were like I don't know intensified? Like the rest of your senses?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason at all, I just hadn't thought how incredibly hard It would actually be to be a sensitively intensified creature."

"Stiles, it's going to be okay." He said again.

"Scott, if you say that one more time I swear to you, I'll punch you. Hard. I don't care if you're the alpha."

And then he just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>I would like to know your thoughts on this; if I should keep going or not all that. This is just a story that I really couldn't get out of my head. So I decided to give it a try.<em>

_I would appreciate your review, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't realized how hungry I was until I reached the kitchen and saw Lydia setting four sandwiches that looked pretty delicious to me on the table.

"I'm really not a chef…" Lydia began saying.

"Shocker" I said, receiving a Lydia punch on my left arm. "Ouch"

"…So this is the only thing I could actually do. It was that or cereal." Lydia said.

"This is perfect." Scott said, eyeing one of the sandwiches.

"You made four?" I asked.

"Please, it's not like you guys are not going to eat them all, I actually was going to make six but you're out of bread." She told me.

"Fair enough." I muttered. She moved to her right and accidentally hit the mayonnaise bottle with her arm and it was about to hit the floor, the whole scene was displayed to me in slow motion so I was able to catch it before it landed on the ground. She looked at me a little surprised, and I just smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yep, super reflexes, might come in handy." I said. She rolled her eyes.

After the four sandwiches were long gone Scott stood up and said he really had to go. So I took him to the living room because there was no way in hell he was going to leave me alone with Lydia.

"Dude you can't leave okay?" I begged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you can't leave me alone with Lydia, what if I hurt her? You can't go."

"Stiles you are over reacting. A LOT. You're handling this pretty well and I'm sure you wouldn't hurt her." He said. Was he for real? I had been a werewolf for what two hours and I was handling pretty well?! Probably because I was still in shock or something.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I can just tell Stiles."

"Fine if you're leaving why don't you just take her with you?"

"Because she's pretty capable of making her own decisions, thank you very much." Lydia's voice came from the kitchen.

"See it's fine." Scott insisted.

"It is not okay, and you quit eavesdropping it's rude." I said.

"Well it's way more rude to talk about someone behind their back. Just leave Scott, I have to talk to Stiles anyways." She said.

"Okay, I think I'll see you tomorrow, call me if anything comes up." Scott said while standing up. I glared at him.

"Scott if you walk out that door I swear to you…"

"Bye" He laughed, closing the door behind him. My best friend is an idiot.

"I don't bite Stiles." Lydia said. She sat on the couch and made a sign for me to sit next to her, and so I did.

"But apparently I do now." I said.

"So are you ready to talk?" She asked.

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"Don't play stupid you dork, you know what I'm talking about. How do really feel?" She questioned. Looking right at me with those big green eyes. And I had to again search deep inside me for control.

"I guess I've been worse. It's amazing and I'm pretty sure that I'm still in shock and that's why I'm not freaking out like I probably should, but I suppose that everything is better than being dead." She held my hand, and I just stared at both are hands intertwined. "That's dangerous you know, I have claws now." I said half joking. She just rolled her eyes at me, like usual.

"I'll take my chances. Hey I forgot to thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"If your dad hadn't been at the school, I'm pretty sure Mason and I would be berserker lunch."

"Berserker lunch? Oh Lydia, leave the bad jokes to me." I laughed. She just punched me.

"But seriously, there's nothing to thank me for, I'm actually sorry I left to Mexico, I should've gone to the school to look for you myself." I told her.

"It wouldn't have made anything different Stiles." She said. She was wrong; at least I wouldn't have been bitten, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Hey you know, I just realized that you are the only human left in the pack." I said.

"That's not true, I'm a banshee remember?"

"Well then I guess that you are the only one left with no glowing eyes."

"Shame, but I really like my non glowing pair of eyes." She uttered. And I liked them too.

"You know, I don't know how I'm going to look at my dad in the face and let him see that Stiles is gone, that I'm not human anymore." I sighed.

"Don't be such a drama queen Stilinski." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Okay. You are the one who just said that we should talk, and I open up and bleed my feelings out and you step on them like that, really?" I laughed. I wasn't mad at all, is just that I should've expected a Lydia comment coming.

"Stiles, you are still you okay? You are the same Stiles." She said, holding my hand a little tighter.

"You sure I'm not just another monster?" I adverted her eyes.

"You really think that Scott, Kira, Malia and me are monsters?" She asked.

"No… maybe a little." I smiled at the last part.

"Well not all monsters do monstrous things. And you are still Stiles, you just happen to have super powers and glowing eyes now. But it's you." She uttered.

"You are right, and I'm a super good looking Stiles now, right?" I said.

"Way to ruin a moment." She let out. And I just laughed. She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Lydia?" I called out.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I stood up and went to find her in the kitchen.

"Anytime." She winked at me. And I felt my heart beat increasing. I heard a car approaching and realized that it was my dad.

"My dad's here." I muttered.

"Hey I'm going to go now." Lydia said. She walked to the door and gave me one last hug, which lasted nothing to my displeasure. "Call me if you need anything." She said before walking out. I heard her saying hi to my dad, and then I saw him walking in. He looked at me and I felt like crying, because his eyes watered at the sight of me. He walked to where I was and hugged me with all he could.

"Wow easy there paps, you been working out?" I tried to joke.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you Stiles." He said.

"You won't lose me dad, I promise. I'm okay." I moved a little so I could see him. I hadn't realized that I was crying until I tasted the salty substance in my mouth. My old man was crying too.

"We'll get through with this right? We can do this." He let out shakily. I only nodded, cause I couldn't speak because of the huge lump in my throat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stiles! Stiles!" I heard Lydia's voice shouting my name.<em>

"_Lydia? Where are you?" I ran but everything was so dark I couldn't see a thing. "Lydia!"_

"_Stiles!" I finally came to where she was. She was crying._

"_Lydia what's going on?" I asked her, but before she could answer she just banished. _

"_Don't worry Stiles." I heard a familiar voice. No it couldn't be. I turn to the direction from which the voice was coming._

"_Allison?" I asked. There she was standing in the dark, looking right at me._

"_Stiles, you have to help me." She whispered._

" _What do you want me to do?" _

"_Help me Stiles." She insisted._

"_How do I help you?" I was beyond desperate now._

"_Help me Stiles!" She yelled._

"_How?!" I yelled back at her._

"_HELP. ME!" _

"Stiles wake up, wake up Stiles!" I opened my eyes to see Malia shaking me.

"Malia? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check up on you, and you were having a nightmare." She said. She started running her fingers up and down my arm to comfort me. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it was nothing." I lied.

* * *

><p>"So what did she want? I mean how did she look? Like frighten?"<p>

"For the tenth time Scott, I don't know. I woke up before I could get the chance to have an actual conversation with her, she just screamed for help." I said. Scott was taking me somewhere deep in the forest, for God knows what.

"Okay, so maybe it was nothing, just some actual nightmare with no real meaning behind." He said.

"I sure hope so. Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked.

"Well I told you I would teach you all I know, so I'm taking you to see who taught me all I know." And then we stopped, and I saw Derek standing there with his arms crossed.

"Derek? Seriously?" I asked Scott.

"Is good to see you're not dead Stiles." Derek said.

"Likewise. So you growing fur now?" I smiled.

"Are you ready to quit kidding around and start your training?" I almost snorted.

"My training? Are you my sensei? That's why we are here in the forest and not at your loft?"

"So you are not ready then." He said.

"He is." Scott said, sending me a warning look.

"I am, but wait no introduction, no _welcome_ _to_ _werewolf_ _101_?" I asked Derek. He gave me his usual look. "Okay I'll shut up."

"Thank you." Both Scott and Derek said at the same time.

"Okay, how do we start this?" I asked. And Derek just smiled.

"First we are going to get you to shift." He said.

"How?"

"Like this." He said while punching me in my abdomen.

"Ahhh what the hell?!" I said, feeling my pulse rising by the second.

"It might hurt a little, so just don't fight it back okay?" Scott said. This was so not okay.

"Yeah, that's why you have to get angry first." Derek punched me again, until I lost it and felt fangs and claws coming out of me. Let's just say that it HURT. I felt how my face started to change. When it was all over I realized I was growling at Derek, and Scott was pushing me back.

"Okay this is perfect. Now try to remain calm Stiles." Derek told me.

"Calm?" I said through snarls.

"Yes calm, focus on remaining control, and when you get control try to shift back." He said firmly.

So I waited and tried to calm myself. I counted to ten, then that didn't work so I started counting until I could see more clearly, when I got to 183 I wasn't shaking anymore and I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them I was back to human.

"See that wasn't that hard." Scott said.

"Exactly, now do it again." Derek said.

"What? Again? How on Earth am I supposed to do that?" I gasped.

"You want me to punch you again?" Derek asked.

"Of course not." I said.

"Then try it until it works." And so I did.

After making me shift back and forth, each time hurting a little bit less than the last one, we went over some werewolf basics like what do some specific scents meant, how to get to only shift partially like only getting claws or fangs without the rest. That's the one thing I was surprisingly good at. I sparred with Scott to test my strength, he totally kicked my ass but you know, whatever.

"Well Stiles you were _decent_ enough." Derek told me. I was just laying on the grass feeling pretty freaking exhausted.

"Yeah, you are pretty good with your anger management, I don't know if you remember but I wasn't that good at it before." Scott said.

"Yeah of course I remember." I said rolling my eyes.

"You were very good for being your first _class, _you proved me wrong." Derek uttered.

"I proved you wrong?" I asked.

"When Scott told me he bit you I couldn't help but think that you were going to be the world's worst werewolf in the history of werewolves." He said.

"Oh gee I'm touched, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said throwing him a thumbs up. He just smirked.

"Now though you are good at fighting an urge to kill and pressing it down, you do have to find an anchor, we still have time before the full moon but it's better if you find one already for you to become accustomed to thinking about it and letting it ground you and preventing you from shifting when you don't want to. I would suggest you find something not as predictable as a girl, like our friend Scott here." Derek said. Scott gave Derek a funny look. I chuckled.

"When I wasn't dating Allison anymore, my mom told me to be my own anchor, kind of like relying on my own inner strength." Scott said. Derek nodded.

"Okay, I'll think of something." I told them. But I was already thinking of something, more like thinking of _someone. _Someone with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I knew it was wrong of me to do it because I was with Malia and I really liked her, but I couldn't get Deaton's words out of my head; "emotional tether." And no matter what the situation was or if I had a new girlfriend, Lydia was my tether.

I got home feeling pretty exhausted, after I took a shower I went to lay on my bed and couldn't help but stare at the baseball bat that was there standing against the wall in the corner of my room. All the times I had taken it with me for some kind of defense. Now I didn't need it, I had claws. Among other stuff. A wild thought came to me and I found myself jumping out my window, yep you heard me, jumping. Superpowers what can I say. I had the baseball bat with me; I walked until I found the house I was looking for. Lydia's house. I climbed to her window, which was already open so I entered, she wasn't there so I figured she was in the bathroom or something. Then I heard it, the sound of her heartbeat and I felt mine increasing. She was probably washing her teeth I couldn't really tell since this whole thing was new to me and there were a lot of noises going around. She walked out the bathroom and I suddenly realized how much of a creeper I probably looked like. She jumped when she saw me and a little squeak left her mouth.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing, are you trying to kill me?" She said, bringing a hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I really didn't think it through." I said.

"What didn't you think through, using the front door?" She said.

"In my defense I really had to test these new abilities." I told her, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"In the future please call me before you do something like that." She laughed a little. "So what brings you here?" She asked, and I was about to answer. But I hadn't really paid any attention to the way she looked before; she was wearing a super tiny pyjama shorts and a long t-shirt, she had no make up on and her hair was tied in a messy bun. And I just stared at her, because she looked beautiful. Really beautiful. I think she caught me staring at her, because she looked down and blushed a little. "So…" she said.

"Oh right uh… I just wanted to give you something." I said. She lifted one eyebrow at me, her eyes landing on the baseball bat.

"Your baseball bat?" She asked.

"What happens is that I don't need this baseball bat anymore, so I'm giving it to you. So you, you know, kick some supernatural asses with it." I said. And Lydia just smiled.

"You know, the last and first time I ever used a baseball bat against anything supernatural I ended up almost getting killed." She said.

"Yeah my dad told me about that, well you used it against a berserker, which was totally crazy and suicidal by the way. Maybe you can start kicking their supernatural asses and then I'll get there and finish the job with my werewolfytude." I told her. She grinned.

"Deal. Wait hold on, you are not implying that you can kick more ass than me are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh of course not I wouldn't, I wouldn't dare." I shook my head vigorously.

"Fair enough." She said.

"I should leave now, let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." I said, feeling strangely nervous.

"Thanks for the gift Stiles." She smiled at me.

"You are very welcome Ms. Martin." I said. I went to jump out the window wanting to do it perfectly well to leave an impression, but of course failing miserably landing on my ass. I heard Lydia laughing at me. Yep, that answers it, not even as a werewolf could I ever be slightly gracious.

* * *

><p><em>First I'll like to thank everyone that reviewed, you guys are awesome. Now I can't make any promises about updating as quickly as I'm doing it right now, but I will try my best to do it. Thanks again. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a Monday, so I was officially returning to school after a very interesting weekend. I was getting ready for school and my phone started ringing, I saw Lydia's face pop on the screen, and my stomach felt all bubbly, but I just ignored it.

"Hey" I said, picking up.

"Morning, I'm picking you up for school in about 10 minutes so don't be late." She said.

"What? Why? Hold on, did Scott tell you to check up on me?" I asked.

"He might've mention something about keeping a close eye on you." She confessed.

"I don't need a babysitter okay?" I told her, though I really don't know why, because at the end of the day Lydia gets what Lydia wants.

"I'm picking you up in ten. Don't. Keep. Me. Waiting." And she hanged up.

As soon as I heard the engine of her car getting closer to the house I went outside to wait for her. She arrived and I got inside her car. To be honest I was a little anxious about going to school with my new werewolf status and I was kind of glad that Lydia was driving me. She drove quietly none of us saying a word, I grew a little more anxious as we got closer to the school and couldn't help but tap my fingers over my knee rapidly. Lydia seemed to notice.

"Stiles stop that." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what. That annoying thing you are doing with your fingers." She told me.

"Well I can't help it." I said, and then childishly proceeded to tap my finger even faster than before just to make a point. Lydia just rolled her eyes at me.

"I get that you are nervous, but it's going to be fine. Scott's going to be there, I'm going to be there. Besides you are doing great." She said.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"I just do Stiles. I mean do you feel like killing right now? Like killing me?"

"Possibly…" I said. She just gave me a dirty look. I smiled a little bit. "You are right you are right, it's gonna be fine."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Wait no, what if I end up ripping someone's throat out? God I could end up ripping someone's throat out!" I said nervously.

"Stiles I don't have time for discussing this anymore, we are already here, now get out of the car." She said. And she was right, we were already parked at the school's lot. I sighed.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine." I said to myself. God, I was talking to myself now? I was losing it. I felt Lydia's hand on mine and I turned to look at her.

"It will be fine." She said smiling. I nodded and got out of the car.

We started walking and a strong familiar scent hit me. Wow I was getting good at this. It was Scott's scent. He spotted us and waved.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" He asked me once we reached him.

"Better?" I said. The bell rang and I found myself putting my hands over my ears. "How do you deal with that?"

"You'll get use to it." He said.

"Is that your only answer for all of my questions?" I told him.

"Most of the time, yes." He chuckled.

"I have to get to my class guys, see you." Lydia said, and left us there.

"Come on man, let's get to class." Scott said, patting my back.

The whole morning I was worried that something was going to come up and make me angry and I was going to lose control, but surprisingly enough I was completely fine. So I decided to try something.

"Absolutely not." Scott told me. We were all sitting at our usual lunch table; the only one who was missing was Lydia.

"Oh come on Scotty." I said.

"Yeah Scott I think it shouldn't be a problem, I mean he's doing fine." Malia told him.

"He is definitely more in control than how I was the first days. I think you should let him." Liam said.

"See everyone gets it? Besides it's just a stupid lacrosse practice, it's not an actual game." I tried to reason with him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Kira what do you say?" I asked.

"Me?" She looked at me nervously.

"Yeah, you. He is definitely gonna do what you say." I told her. And received a glare from Scott.

"Well I think… maybe you should let him?" She told Scott. Victory!

"Fine. But if you feel like you're slipping you run away okay?" He said.

"I won't let you down, my mighty alpha. Just you know, glow your eyes red at me if you think I'm about to go on a killing spree, and we'll be just fine." I said winking at him.

* * *

><p>"You are going to do great." Malia said and then proceeded to give me a very long kiss, not that I mind or anything. When we parted I saw Lydia looking the other way with a face that I really couldn't read, she looked like she was avoiding at all costs looking at us. The two of them were sitting next to each other at the bleachers, since the rest of the pack was all on the team now. I felt a little nervous but in a way I was pretty confident of my new abilities.<p>

"Greenberg and Turner grab long sticks you are covering on 2 on 1s. Yeah you Greenberg, don't look at me like that you creep just take the freaking long stick already." Coach said right before blowing his whistle.

I was the first one on the line. I felt my heart beating rapidly, I looked over at Scott and he gave me a reassuring nod. "Okay let's do this." I muttered to myself. I grabbed the stick firmly in my hands and started running, everything looked like it was being played in slow motion and I saw Greenberg approaching me and dodged his attack easily. Ha! Greenberg… Before I was even finish dodging Greenberg's attack something extremely huge collided with me and it really _really _hurt. I found myself on the ground. What the hell was that?

"Stiles you okay?" I heard Liam's voice say. He helped me up and I looked over to see my attacker. He was huge, like mountain huge.

"Is that suppose to be a freshman?!" I panted. " What's he like forty, he looks like an ex-con."

"He's Barry Turner, just got transferred." Liam said. I looked at this Barry Turner to find that he was already looking back at me with a smug smile on his face. And I felt myself getting a little angry.

"I want to do it again Coach." I said. Coach just looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Go to the end of the line Stilinski." He said.

"Fine." I muttered. I was on line when I looked over to where Malia and Lydia were sitting; Lydia looked over at me and winked and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help the goofy grin spreading over my face. Suddenly it was my turn again.

"Okay you can do this Stiles." I told myself. I started running towards Turner this time, pretty determined to pass through his defense. He tried to crash with me but I was quicker and swayed my body to the right, Greenberg was waiting for me there and I just jumped to prevent his stick from hitting me, yeah I _jumped_. When I fell to the ground I took the shot and scored. By the end of it all I was panting, I turned to look at everyone else, and they were all looking at me with confused expressions. How high did I jump?

"Stilinski?" I heard Coach said. He looked speechless.

"Yeah Coach?" I asked.

"You think you could do that again?" He questioned.

"What the jump?"

"No, not the jump. Scoring you idiot. You don't get to do that a lot." He told me.

"I guess." I answered.

"Stilinski is going to go for another round." And he blew his whistle.

Turner was giving me the stink eye. So yeah naturally I got a little cocky and winked at him. I started running and before Turner or Greenberg could crash with me I made another jump dodging them both, I hit the ground and scored again. I heard Malia's and Lydia's victory screams.

"Stilinski get over here." Coach called me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you on steroids?"

"What?" I laughed.

"No, I'm serious. Is this something I have to worry about? Do I have to call your dad?" He let out.

"Coach I'm not on steroids. I've just been… practicing." I lied.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah practicing. " I said.

"Okay well, you keep practicing."

"Yes sir." I said before going to where the others were.

"Dude that was crazy." Liam said.

"That jump was unbelievable." Kira let out.

"I'm proud of you. What's with all the jumping though?" Scott said smiling.

I was about to reply when I felt Turner's shoulder hitting mine; since he was freaking giant when he hit me I almost lost all my balance and fell down. I felt myself getting angry and started counting to ten, that of course didn't work. What was with this werewolf anger anyways? I mean the guy just shoved me, but that was enough to cause my inner wolf to beg me and let him out. Wow. What? Inner wolf? where did that come from? I would just have to ask Scott about it later. I started to focus on the different sounds around me, just to see if that helped. And then I heard Lydia's laugh, apparently Malia had said something funny. When her laugh stopped I tried to focus on her heartbeat, and that automatically helped me calm myself. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and slowly opened my eyes. Apparently my whole inner conflict in reality just lasted about three seconds.

"You okay man?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, great." I answered. I looked over at Turner, he seemed to want to cause some trouble. I just winked at him and smirked. I wasn't going to let him get under my skin.

Practice was over before I knew and we went all our separate ways. Lydia took me home, we didn't talk much about what happened at practice. But it was okay, I was just happy trying to "discreetly" stare at her while she was singing along with the radio.

"Hey can you look for my sunglasses please? They're in my purse." She said.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the purse and looking inside. I found the sunglasses and the beastiary? Why would Lydia have this?

"Hey is this the beastiary?" I asked her handing her the sunglasses.

"Oh, yeah. Well a copy of it." She answered.

"Why you have it for?" I said.

"Oh, it's just I'm helping Deputy Parrish out by trying to find out what kind of creature he is. It might be there, it's the best chance we can get." She said. I couldn't help but overhear her heart stutter.

"Oh really? How nice of you." I said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with him later on." She let out.

"Uhu... and what's with the blushing?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said seriously.

"You just blushed, what's with that?" I insisted.

"Oh look we are at your house, see you later." She said. I could tell she was definitely fighting a smile.

"Just know, this isn't over." I told her before getting out of the car. She rolled her eyes and waved at me.

I got home and waited for Malia, since we were going to study for a math test. I found myself pacing around my room thinking about all the possible reasons why Lydia would blush when speaking of her encounter with Parrish, and so far I wasn't liking any of the theories that I've had come up with. I heard Malia entering my room through my window. By now I'd expected her to use the front door, but I guess old habits die hard. She smiled at me and that made me feel slightly better. Normally our study sessions consisted of us making out. A lot. But she really needed help studying so we sat down at the kitchen table and went over some formulas she was struggling with.

"What's with you?" She said without taking her eyes off her math book.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You reek of anxiety." She directed her eyes to me.

"Who me? Of course not. I just need to drink some coke." I said standing up to get to the freezer. "Oh God we are out of coke. There's only diet coke."

"Then just drink diet coke." She told me.

"I can't _just_ _drink _diet coke. I'm craving a coke, not a diet one. I'm going to get some from the store, just wait here for me." I said.

"Stiles, you sure you are okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, I'll be here in no time. You want anything?" I asked her.

"No thanks." She said. I walked over to her and kissed her. I went outside the house and realized I didn't have my keys, oh screw it I could just walk.

I started walking at the store's direction, but really I just wanted to walk at Lydia's direction, except I didn't know where she was. I contemplated trying to catch her scent and then realized I still sucked at it. So I gave up and ended up calling her. She picked up at the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I heard her voice say.

"Hey, where are you?" I questioned her.

"I'm with Parrish now, at the station." She said. That made me some kind of relief since they were at the station and my dad was there. Although it was past eight and that was pretty late to be at the station with _Parrish._

"Oh perfect, I'm coming over." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I just am, okay? Wait for me there."

"No, what's going on? What's the matter with you?" I could tell she was worried, probably about my sanity.

"Oh my God woman just wait for me there." I insisted.

"Stiles I'm hanging up on you, don't come over." She said before hanging up. I was like four blocks away from my house and like three blocks away from the station so I was going to take my chances and just show up there. Hoping Lydia wouldn't exterminate me. I felt a chilly breeze hit me and the hairs on my arms stood up. Strange. I started walking a little bit faster. I froze when I felt someone's presence behind me. Whoever it was, was definitely growling at me. I felt my eyes shift and I bared my teeth and slowly turned to see who it was. The growling figure launched at me before at could even see who or what it was. I was shoved to the ground, hard. Not the first time in the day that that happened. I stood up as quickly as I could and finally saw who it was.

"Kate?" I said. It was Kate Argent, I was sure of that, but what was she doing here. She looked at me for a second and then started running in the opposite direction. I decided to run after her, wishing that no one would come out of their houses to see a werewolf chasing a werejaguar. Although I wouldn't like to admit it, she was way faster than me. She went to cross the street and I jumped so I could beat her to it but before I could reach the other side I heard car breaks and then the sound of my own bones cracking. I fell to the ground.

"Stiles!?"

"Lydia? I mumbled.

"Oh my God Stiles!." She came running next to me.

"Is he going to be okay?" Oh God, that was Parrish, that definitely was Parrish. I opened my eyes and saw that the car that hit me was actually a patrol car and it belonged to Parrish. Just my luck.

"You really weren't going to wait for me." I mumbled. Lydia just ignored me.

"You are healing right?" Lydia said.

"I guess." I said, making an effort to stand up. But I could already feel my body starting to heal. "You won't tell my dad about this will you?" I asked Parrish, he shook his head. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Are you suicidal?" Lydia told me. And suddenly I remembered what I was doing that got me into this whole thing.

"I was running after someone." I said quickly.

"Who?" Parrish asked.

"Kate. Kate Argent." I answered.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all your reviews! Keep telling me what you think.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"That's impossible, there's no way that was Kate." Derek said.

"Look I know what I saw." I shot back at him. Right after all my bones were healed I called Scott and he decided to call a "pack meeting" at Derek's loft.

"You sure?" He said, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I am." I said through clenched teeth.

"We are not doubting you Stiles, is just that maybe you got confused. I mean, Kate's supposed to be in Mexico running away, it wouldn't be very clever of her to come back to Beacon Hills." Scott said.

"Look I just know that I saw Kate right in the eye before she took off running and I chased after her. And maybe I would've caught her if it weren't for _someone _and their reckless driving." I let out.

"Oh you are seriously blaming Parrish on this! You are the one who jumped out of nowhere." Lydia practically screamed at me.

"You are defending him now?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame it on him." She uttered.

"And _I'm_ just saying that maybe if he would've gone a little bit slower he wouldn't have run me down with his car." I said.

"You literally jumped from one side of the street to the other in the middle of the night Stiles and you think going _a_ _little_ _bit_ _slower_ would've made any difference?!" She asked.

"I said _maybe_." I told her.

"Guys can we please get back on topic?" Scott said.

"Yeah let's. I think Stiles got confused and whoever attacked him was definitely not Kate." Derek said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For the millionth time, I'm not crazy I know…" I began.

"Yes I know Stiles you think you saw something, but what did your other senses tell you? Did you get her scent? Because as far as I know none of us caught her scent when we went to the exact point where you claim to have seen her." Derek interrupted me.

I heard someone growling and after a couple seconds realized that it was me, my hands were clenched in fists and I felt my heartbeat rising. Just when my fangs were threatening to come out I felt Lydia's hand wrap around my wrist and as soon as her skin touched mine I felt myself getting calmer. I saw Malia looking at where Lydia was touching me and felt Lydia's hand leaving my wrist abruptly, but then again I could've imagined the whole thing.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it happens." Scott said.

"Yeah to some more frequently than others." Malia said eying Liam. Everyone just chuckled at Liam's embarrassed face.

"Anyways we can't exactly be sure about this Kate thing, but we will all be keeping our eyes wide open. I tried to contact Argent but he is not returning my calls so…" Scott uttered.

"Let me guess, you are texting him." I said rolling my eyes. Scott smiled.

"Yes. I'll let you guys know when he makes contact." He said.

"So Kate its gonna be roaming the streets that easy then?" I said.

"We will keep our eyes open, okay?" Scott insisted.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Now, can all of you get out of my house?" Derek said.

We all said our goodbyes and started to leave, before I reached my jeep Lydia intercepted me. "Hey, for what it's worth I believe you." She said, and then she turned the other way and went to her car. I probably should've said something but I felt very strange, I found myself fighting to stay awake and not fall asleep right there. I got home fast and went directly to my bed. That night I had another dream…

_I was in the same dark room I was the last time. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned, but it was so dark I couldn't see who it was. _

"_Don't be scared." I heard a voice say. No, more specifically I heard Allison's voice say._

"_What do you want Allison?" I asked her. I knew I was facing her but I couldn't make up her face in the dark._

"_I need your help." She simply said._

"_What do you want me to do?" I begged her to tell me so I could understand._

"_I want you to help me." She said again._

"_How?!" I yelled at her._

"_You know how Stiles." Another voice said from behind me. I turned around and as soon as I did the darkness was gone and I saw who it was. It was Kate Argent._

"_What do you want?!" I screamed._

"_Help her!" She equally screamed at me and grabbed me by the neck digging her claws in my flesh. "Help her!" _

I woke up panting, I got up to a sitting position on my bed and brought a shaky hand to my face. Weird. I was pretty convinced I was going out of my freaking mind. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey kid you awake?" I heard my dad's voice.

"Yeah dad, come in." I said.

"I thought I heard you talking on your sleep, pretty loud actually. Everything okay?" He said.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Just a bad dream." I didn't lie entirely, it was a bad dream but I wasn't so sure if it was _nothing_. "Hey since when do you knock?" I asked.

"Since a certain werecoyote's been spending most nights here." He said lifting an eyebrow at me.

"What?!" I said it came out more like a squeal. "Paps there's no way I would get a _girl_ in my room at night, I respect her enough, and I respect our relationship enough and…" He looked at me with his usual "quit the crap" face.

"It's almost time to wake up, do me a favor and get your ass to school early." He said and left.

I started wondering why wasn't Malia here, I mean she came over every night. Could she have possibly gotten angry for the Lydia thing? Well it wasn't that much of a thing, or was it? Did I wish for it to be a thing? Probably… Yep, I was the worst boyfriend ever. I changed into my clothes and went to school just like my dad asked me to. This time I had to drive myself and I was okay with it but a part of me wanted to drive again with Lydia. Again, worst boyfriend ever.

I got to the school and when I got out of my jeep I heard someone screaming at someone else, I guess it was none of my business but this wolf hearing wasn't helping, so I went to where the voices were coming from. It was Turner. God I hated that kid. Apparently Turner was about to beat the living crap out of some kid that was probably about Lydia's height. "Hey." I said. He looked at me and gave me this "I hate you I wish you were dead" look, I wasn't anyone special, I was sure that look was for the entire world and not just for me. "Why don't you fight someone your own height, or age, you giant?!" I yelled.

"You want me to fight you?" He said letting go of the kid. The kid, who now I knew was a pretty ungrateful one since he took off running without even a "hey thanks for saving my ass from being kicked"

"I said someone your own age and height, and I'm pretty much sure I don't fit into that category. But thanks for considering me, I'm flattered." I said. I tried to leave.

"Oh you are going to fight me!" He said. Was he for real? I felt him grabbing my shirt and launching a punch at me, but thanks to my new werewolf reflexes I saw everything in slow motion and ducked from his fist. That was a good thing, the no so good thing is that I started to get a little tiny bit angry myself so I took his fist in my hand and considered breaking the bones from his hand, yeah I know pretty animalistic. I only shoved him to the ground instead. Just then Coach was getting out of his car and saw us. The Stilinski luck striking again.

"Stilinski, what in the world do you two think you're doing?" He said approaching us.

"Look coach the truth is…" I started.

"He started it coach." Turner said getting up from the ground. Filthy cockroach.

"I did not in fact I prevented him from beating a kid, I'm the good guy here." I told Coach.

"What kid, I don't see any kid around here." The cockroach said.

"Shut up, both of you to my office now. Follow me." Coach said.

"You are seriously going to believe this kid who I'm pretty sure is too old to even be in high school anymore? Coach you've known me almost all my life." I said.

"Exactly my point Stilinski, I've known you all you're life. Now shut up and follow me."

As we were walking inside the school I saw Scott and Kira and they gave me a confused look I just shrugged and tried to explain with my hands that I would tell them later in the day. We got to the office and Coach sat us both next to each other and he went to sit in front of us on his chair.

"You know I don't like fights right?" Coach said.

"I barely touched him, how is that a fight?" I argued.

"Stilinski let me do the talking here!" Coach yelled. I nodded. "Look both of you are on my team and both of your pain, sorrow, and suffering seem to make me quite happy, so let's do this; Turner you are failing my class and you can't fail without me kicking your ass out the team and Stilinski well like I said I enjoy your suffering, so Stilinski you are going to help Turner pass my class and when he does I will gladly forget I ever saw you guys today in the parking lot."

"What?!"Both Turner and me yelled at the same time.

"What, like tutoring? I'm not good at that." I said.

"I know right, it'll be fun, because if he fails the class I'm going to blame it on you Stilinski." He said in a serious voice. "In fact you'll start your tutoring today at lunch time. And I'll be watching. Now get out of my office." He said. Fantastic. Freaking fantastic.

* * *

><p>I was trying hard to concentrate on anything else to be able to stay calm. I had my eyes closed and I searched with the best that my hearing ability could do, on anything that would keep me from getting angry and preventing me form ripping the giant that was sitting beside me apart. I searched all the little sounds and voices and finally found what I was looking for, Lydia. I heard her voice talking to Kira they were discussing something about their trigonometry homeworks, I heard her phone ringing and she excused herself and went to talk privately.<p>

"_Hello" _She said_._

"_Hey_" I heard a familiar voice say. Hold on, I knew this voice. But who's was it?

"_Hey_!" Lydia sound all giggly. Oh you gotta be kidding me. Parrish?!

"Hey dork, look alive, Coach is watching us." Stupid Turner said making me lose focus and not being able to hear Lydia's conversation. I opened my eyes.

"I'm trying this thing where, maybe if I concentrate enough you will banish into thin air… " I let out.

"Whatever, aren't you suppose to tutor me?" He said.

"I tried but you decided that it was a better idea to fail the class just to make me miserable remember? Not that I get why anyone would willingly fail a class just because they feel like screwing with other people's lives." I told him. I decided to look at him and realized that he really didn't look at all old, he looked very young actually, he was only fifteen after all, he was huge though but he was just a kid. An idiotic narcissistic kid.

"Well is not like I really want to fail, it's just really hard for me okay? I'm struggling a lot with that stupid unnecessary class. Don't you struggle Stilinski?" He said.

"Believe me you have no idea what I struggle with…" I whispered.

I looked over at the pack table where we usually sat during lunch. Lydia was just about to sit when he looked my way and gave me a small smile and proceeded to stuck tongue out childishly. I rolled my eyes and smiled and she just sat giving her back to me.

"She's hot." Turner said. And I had to bite my tongue to keep my fangs from coming out.

"I'm aware of that." I said stating the obvious.

"Then how come you are dating the other one, not that she's not hot or anything. Hold on I know the answer I don't think the redhead would ever go out with a dork like you." He told me.

"Okay first don't talk about them like that, second her hair is actually strawberry blonde thank you very much and third you are an idiot." I said. He laughed.

"Oh come on, you are completely head over heels for the _strawberry blonde_ one aren't you? I can tell by the way you were just looking at her. So tell me how come you haven't told her?" He asked me.

"Believe me I have…" I sighed. "Not that is any of your business." I said remembering who I was talking to.

"Oh come on you can tell me Stilinski." He pressed.

"I don't see how talking to you about my love life would be a good definition of tutoring you." I said.

"Well we don't have anything else to talk about, clearly we are not going to study and Coach is watching us so we have to look like we are doing something productive." He was right, kind of. For that and some inexplicable reason I decided to talk to him about it.

"Look I've had a crush on Lydia since we were 8 and I don't know I mean now we are good friends and I don't want to ruin that. And I'm dating Malia which by the way I like a lot and Lydia has never wanted me." I told him.

"You so sure about her not wanting you?" he asked.

"I guess, why?" I questioned.

"I don't know I just get this feeling like maybe for some very strange reason she might be into you." He said.

"You can tell that just from one look?" I asked.

"Hey I have a sixth sense when it comes to _teenage love_." He let out with a grin on his face. I snorted.

"You are only what like twelve? You are just a kid." I uttered. He glared at me.

"Okay, well she was there cheering you at practice the other day." He told me.

"That doesn't mean anything." I told him. Did it mean something?

"Believe what you want Stilinski." He said.

"I will." I said.

"But I think you should tell her, before it's too late..." I didn't answer him.

"Hey, about practice. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk, well I am kind of a jerk on a regular basis but that day I wasn't feeling that good and I took it out on you." Was this really happening?

"Don't worry about it, I was kind of a jerk too."

"I noticed." He smiled.

"Fair enough." I said.

"Hey do you think maybe we can actually study?" He asked me.

"Sure, same time tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Cool." He said, standing up from our table. "See you Stilinski." I waved, was this the beginning of an extremely weird friendship?

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed at night, and I kept replaying Kate's attack over and over in my head. I looked at the clock, it was seven thirty I wanted to call Malia and see what she was up to but instead I started worrying about Kate being out in the streets. And that made me worry about Lydia's safety as per usual so I headed over to her house. I wanted to climb to her window so I went to the backyard and I heard Prada's barking. "Go away Prada, I have fangs now." I said. I felt another presence near and I heard growling, I froze where I was. Before I could react a huge dog tackled me to the ground. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed pushing him away from me and showing it my glowing eyes. He suddenly stopped attacking. I felt someone behind me and when I was turning to see who it was I felt something metallic hit my face. And I fainted. I opened my eyes and saw Lydia kneeling besides me.<p>

"Oh my God Stiles I'm so sorry! What were you thinking by coming into the backyard like a criminal? You are an idiot!" She said. I suddenly realized what had happened. Lydia hit me with a baseball bat. My baseball bat. I would've smiled if it weren't for me still being a little dizzy, apparently she hit me pretty hard.

"You bought a Rottweiler?" I asked standing up.

"No I'm just looking out for him while my cousin gets back from her vacations." She said.

"And why did you attack me?" I said.

"Because _someone_ scared the crap out of me by saying that they saw Kate freaking Argent in town and you double scared the crap out of me by trying to enter my house like a thief would." She said. She was cute when she was angry, I'd give her that.

"Okay I'm sorry. That was one of the reasons why I came actually, I was worried about this Kate thing and wanted to check up on you. Come on you can't be mad for being a little worried about you." I told her, and I saw her face softening. I think I actually saw her blush but as soon as it came, it went away.

"I'm not mad you dork. Come on let's go inside." She said grabbing my hand and guiding me.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all you reviews! You guys are awesome, tell me what you think. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Here put this on your cheek." Lydia said handing me a bag of frozen peas.

"I'm fine, werewolf remember? I'll heal." I told her.

"Would you stop being stubborn for like two seconds?" She sighed.

"I said I'm fine." I insisted. She just huffed and proceeded to put the bag over my cheek herself. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Told you." She said still holding the peas against me.

"Well you did hit me pretty hard. You ever thought of playing? Cause you have a very good arm." I said. She rolled her eyes. I grasped her wrist with my fingers and pulled her hand away from my face. We locked eyes and said nothing for awhile, just standing there looking at each other. "I think I'll be fine." I stuttered letting go of her, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"So… you want to do something?" She asked.

"Umm… I don't know, we could watch a movie?" I Lamely offered.

"Yeah we haven't done that in awhile." It was true, right after Allison's death I used to come over Lydia's a lot, we would talk and I would do my best to try to comfort her and we would end up watching a movie. Most of the time we watched The Notebook, I remember Lydia laughing at me the first time we watched it because I ended up crying like a baby. Then we watched Star Wars, yep the whole saga, and though Lydia hated to admit it I knew deep down she loved it, she even sometimes forget and used references from the movie. I guess that since Malia and I became an item I haven't hung out with Lydia like I used to.

"What should we watch?" She said bringing me back from my trance.

"I don't know, but definitely not The Notebook." I told her and she made a face.

"Why not?" She pouted and I almost caved.

"Because, we watched The Notebook the last time we had a movie night." I said.

"Fine, then no Star Wars." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's fine with me." I lied.

"Then what movie should we watch?" She asked.

"Oh oh oh! I know which movie we should definitely watch." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Stiles we are not watching The Amazing Spider-man 2 again." She said.

"How did you even know I was going to suggest that?" I pouted.

"Because that movie it's always your second choice when we can't watch Star Wars." She told me.

"Oh come on Lyds, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I said making my best puppy dog eyes.

"Stiles don't try to pull that trick on me, I'm immune to it by now." She said and I kept trying hard. "Fine but you get to make the popcorn." She said fighting a smile caused by my victory dance.

"Of course, and I shall make the best popcorn my lady has ever tasted." I joked bowing down at her.

"God, you are such a dork." She laughed and I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

I made the popcorn and went upstairs to the TV room finding Lydia getting the movie ready. I smiled for the simple reason that I liked seeing her act normal and happy, we have been through so much in the past that if it had happen to anyone else they would probably be locked in Eichen House by now, but we weren't. We were trying to remain calm and normal even if that was kind of impossible and so I loved that Lydia and I could engage into something as natural as a "movie night" even if we weren't that natural…

"You gonna stand there looking like an idiot, or are you going to come watch the movie?" Lydia said.

"Very funny." I told her.

I went to sit next to her and she clicked the play button. We sat there in silence watching and eating our popcorn, the movie was half way over when I looked over at Lydia and saw she wasn't even paying attention, she was texting someone.

"Woman, Gwen Stacy is about to die and you are freaking texting! God have some respect and at least watch the movie would you?" I let out. She looked at me nonchalantly.

"Stiles I know every detail of this movie, in fact I even know that you still cry every time we get to Gwen's death scene. So I think I'm allowed to watch my phone for five seconds." She said.

"I don't cry…anymore." I defended myself.

"Oh but you do honey, it's okay I'm here for you." She said patting my arm and the returning her eyes back to her phone.

"Whatever." I said looking back at the TV.

We finally got to that terrible scene where Gwen Stacy dies and I was fighting myself to not freaking cry. When I heard Lydia's voice. "Hey can you believe there is not _one_ single giraffe emoji?"

"I really don't care Lydia." I said. Kind of mad at her for not watching the movie.

"No, I'm serious not even one." She pressed.

"Still don't care." I answered.

"Well you should." She said.

"Maybe there are no giraffe emojis out there because no body freaking likes giraffes." I let out. Lydia looked with an offended face, after all she loved giraffes.

"Well nobody likes you!" She told me childishly. I fought a smile.

"Last time I checked you liked me a little." I said poking her shoulder with my finger.

"In your dreams." She said.

"Is that so?" I moved my body so I could tickle her, I knew from experience that Lydia was very sensitive to tickles so I knew since before that I was probably going to be able to tickle her like twice before she would most definitely punch me.

"Get away from me Stilinski." She said slowly. I launched at her and started tickling her sides, she couldn't stop laughing and just like I predicted she slapped me and punched me and did all she had to do to make me stop, I eventually did and took my previous position except I was facing her now. I was laughing pretty hard, her face was very red and her heartbeat was going very fast and I thought she have never looked this beautiful.

"I hate you." She laughed.

"Well that is too bad 'cause I lo…" I started saying before I realized what I was doing. "I don't… I don't hate you." I said, all laughter gone, she looked at me with wide eyes, like she could see right through me. I cleared my throat. I looked over at the TV and realized the movie was over.

"You want to watch another one?" Lydia said, like nothing awkward had happened.

"Sure, hey maybe we could watch The Notebook?" I said only slightly regretting it.

"Really?! Okay let's." She said looking very excited and painfully cute. She proceeded to get the movie ready and I went downstairs to make some more popcorn.

I got back and we sat there in silence again although I secretly liked the movie I have watched it way too many times so I got bored. I looked over at Lydia and just took the sight of her all in. Her eyes were fixated on the TV screen and she slowly took a bunch of popcorn in her hand and shoved it all inside her small mouth without looking away. I heard the way the popcorn crunched when she started eating it, after she was done doing that she started biting on her lower lip and I began to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She startled me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you've been openly staring at me for the past ten minutes." She said turning to look at me.

"Oh, I wasn't it's just that… I thought it was funny how I could hear you eating your popcorn so I looked at you." Lame. I was pretty convinced that by this point she could see right through my lies.

"If you say so." She turned to look back at the screen, her skin slightly more flushed than before.

The movie had like about ten minutes left when I heard Lydia's breathing become very steady and I looked over at her and saw she was sleeping. I stood up and moved her so she would be lying down on the couch. I grabbed a quilt I saw over a chair that was next to the couch and I put it over Lydia. I looked down at her sleepy face and smiled. I went over and sat on the chair and closed my eyes so I could sleep. That night I didn't have any weird dreams about Kate or Allison.

* * *

><p>The days have passed and before I knew it the day have come. The full moon was tonight. I was at Scott's since I was giving him a ride before school because he was having some trouble with his bike.<p>

"What if something goes wrong?" I said pacing back and forth while Scott got ready to leave.

"It's going to be fine. You've been doing great remember?" He said.

"Yes, I've been great when there is no freaking full moon turning me into a murdering beast! You don't know if it's going to be fine or not!" I told him.

"Stiles we are all going to be there, and you'll be chained remember? Look I promised you I would make this okay and I intend to, but please stop worrying too much." Scott said.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying about killing people. I mean is not like it matters anyway, murdering innocents just for the fun of it. Just like any other weekend. It'll be fun." I said.

"You are not going to go on a killing spree okay? I'll be there. Though you know that you could say and try to do things that you normally wouldn't right?" He asked.

"Oh no I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. Receiving a punch from Scott. "Ouch! Okay okay I was being a jerk I disserved that." I said.

"Look it's not just that, the killing or whatever. The first couple of full moons you lose part of your inhibitions, it's like you are drunk but sober at the same time." He told me.

"Sounds like a blast." I said. He gave me a warning look, meaning that he was serious.

"Just keep that in mind and be careful, and you'll do great." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go to school."

* * *

><p>"Stiles, would you stop shaking your leg? You are making me nervous." I heard Lydia say. We were sitting at the library trying to do some assignment; well Lydia was, I was just here waiting to meet up with Turner.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry is this bothering you?" I said shaking it ay more than before gaining a glare from Lydia.

"It' going to be…" She started.

"Oh please don't say _okay_, I'm physically sick of that word." I interrupted her.

"I was going to say fine but whatever." She said and before I could reply I felt someone giving me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey Stilinski!" I turned to see it was Turner holding a piece of paper trying to get me to see it.

"Hey Barry." I said.

"Look man, I got an A on the quiz! I actually got an A and I think I should definitely thank you for that dude!" He said excitedly. I smiled.

"Wow man congrats that's great!" I told him, and I was serious. I saw Lydia looking curiously at us. "Oh ah Lydia this is Barry, Barry Lydia." I introduced.

"Of course I know who Lydia Martin is." Turner smiled down at Lydia, I guess trying to be charming. Lydia smiled in return clearly liking the attention. I snorted.

"Great line buddy." I said.

"I'll leave you two, I have to get to the classroom a little bit early." Lydia said gathering her things. She stood up waved at us and left.

"So any progress with that?" Turner asked eyeing Lydia.

"You know the answer to that question." I simply said.

"Which one, that she doesn't want you, or that you have a girlfriend? Cause lately you've been changing your decision of which answer to give me back and forth. Seriously dude, make up your mind." He said.

"Both of them. Look I've decided to get my focus on Malia okay? It's only fair for her and for me too because I can't keep up with chasing after Lydia. She doesn't want to be caught, not by me anyways." I said.

"Oh that's deep dude, good one. But seriously are you certain?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not certain, I've never been certain. It doesn't matter anyway, can we please change the subject?" I told him.

"Okay, hey can you tell Coach I'm not going to practice today?" He said. I wasn't going either, I didn't trust myself, at least not with the full moon so close by.

"Can't, I'm not going either. Why aren't you going?" I asked.

"I… have some stuff to do." He suspiciously said.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Stuff." He muttered.

"Yeah I heard that, I'm asking what type of stuff." I pressed.

"I'm going to the guidance counselor okay?" He said.

"Why are you going there?" I asked.

"I've been having trouble dealing with anger management… and I was asked to go." He stated.

"Oh, well someone had to at some point, I mean I've seen you getting angry remember? It's not a pretty sight." I said.

"Yeah well… it's been tough. Specially since my mom died." He said softly.

"What? I didn't know that, I'm sorry man. When?" I asked.

"Just six months ago." He whispered adverting my eyes. I felt truly sorry for this kid, especially because I knew what it felt like, I knew what it was to lose your mother.

"Hey you know if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm here right?" I told him.

"Thanks Stilinski, thanks." He said.

* * *

><p>"So, you've had any other interesting dreams?" Scott asked me.<p>

We were driving to Lydia's lake house, the others were going to meet us there, and so it was just Scott and I in my jeep.

"Yep, almost every night. It's always the same though, Allison asking me for help and Kate torturing me so I would help Allison. " I told him.

"You think we should probably tell Deaton about it?" He said.

"I don't know. Talked to Argent yet?" I asked.

"He's not returning my texts either." He let out.

We waited a couple of more minutes in silence and I finally saw the house, Lydia's car was already parked there. We got out of the jeep and entered the house, it smelled like Lydia it was strange being able to actually know and identify the different smells of places it was all pretty new to me.

"Good you are here." Malia said watching Scott and I entering.

Malia took my hand and took me directly to the basement where I would be chained tonight, it all gave me a sense of deja vu since just a couple of full moons back I have been the one to chain Malia in that very basement.

"Still nervous?" She asked while putting the chains on me.

"No." I lied.

"I can smell it on you." She simply said.

"Fine I'm a little nervous." I accepted.

"You'll be fine. I really don't think you would hurt anyone, ever." She said looking in my eyes.

"You think to highly of me then." I said.

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, something she have been doing a lot lately. It was like instead of actually kissing me she would just barely place her lips on my cheek. It was strange but at the same time it felt comfortable, it was like we've established a routine it felt like we were only just friends or something. It was something unspoken, but we both felt it. Somewhere along the way the spark that was there was gone and now another spark that I thought was gone before was slowly lighting up again. I wanted to talk to Malia about this to question her about how she only kissed my cheek now. But I heard Scott approaching and decided to drop it.

"Everything okay?" Scott said coming to view.

"I think so." I answered.

I was chained now, all ready for this thing. I was sitting on the floor; my chains didn't allow me to stand up completely. It was seven o'clock and darkness was slowly taking over. A part of me felt how I was changing, how I had an inner conflict to remain focus and calm.

"I'll leave now." Malia said.

"Wait you are leaving? You can't leave me!" I said.

"Stiles although I have more control now, it's still a full moon and I'm going to need help. So Kira's gonna watch over me in another room." She uttered.

"Well that just sucks." I told her.

"It won't be that bad, besides I would only be a distraction fighting with myself not to tear something apart." She said.

"Let me guess you are leaving too aren't you?" I directed my eyes at Scott, who was looking slightly guilty.

"Uh…I have to help Liam out." He said.

"Well, I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt and that those words didn't come out of your mouth. But what about me, who'll watch over me?" I asked.

"I am." Lydia said coming to sight. My heart skipped a beat and I looked down, ashamed because I knew Scott and Malia probably heard that.

"Scott don't you think that's a little bit dangerous." I told Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes at me.

"It will be fine." Lydia told me.

"I was talking to Scott." I said.

"Stiles it'll be fine, okay if there's any trouble just call me and I'll be here in two seconds." Scott said that last part to Lydia only.

"You'll do great." Malia said, she knelt down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Okay well it's getting dark, we should go." Scott told Malia.

They took one last look at me and left. Lydia came to sit right next to me. I just looked at her as if she were crazy. Maybe she was.

"Lydia you're dangerously close to me." I stated.

"Relax I don't bite." She said looking down at her fingernails as if she was uninterested.

"Lydia." I said warningly.

"It's fine, now shush." She said opening a magazine. Was she for real?

I sighed and looked the other way. We stayed like that in utter silence. I started feeling the beast inside me trying to come out, the feeling grew stronger by the second. I started sweating and my hands began to tremble I tried to stay on my "happy place" or think about nice stuff, I tried to focus on Lydia's heartbeat but even that wasn't helping. When I thought I was going to lose it completely and felt my fangs digging through my tongue, I felt Lydia's small hand wrap around mine, she started rubbing her thumb over my palm and I immediately started calming myself down. I felt her eyes looking worriedly at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You okay?" She said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You sure?" She asked.

"It's fine. Whenever you are around I seem to only be able to focus on not hurting you." I said. I heard her heart skip a beat. I looked at her and saw a hint of a blush. I smiled.

Now, I'm going to blame this on the full moon because I really don't know what came over me in that instant. It felt like an adrenaline rush. I moved a little closer to Lydia, as much as the chains allowed me.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"I make you nervous." I said huskily. Lydia's heartbeat quickened.

"Well… you are a werewolf on a full moon, could you blame me for being a little bit nervous?" She muttered.

"No, I mean real nervous." I grinned. I took both her wrists in my hands preventing her from moving away.

"Okay, Stiles this isn't fun anymore." She said seriously.

"It will be." I whispered.

I then leaned in ignoring the look of panic Lydia was giving me. My lips brushed hers and I felt an electric shock go through all my body, I heard Lydia gasp and I couldn't take it anymore and I finally kissed her. I moved my lips and hers weren't moving at all but after a little white I felt that she was kissing me back, it might sound cliché but this had to be the best kiss I've ever had, all the bottled emotions poured out in that instant. I felt Lydia shuddered and I growled. That must have made her realize what was going on because as soon as she heard the growl she moved away from me breaking the kiss. I felt her knuckle clashing with my face. It made me snapped out of whatever had been going on before. It hurt. Lydia was looking at me with a blank expression.

"Oh my God Lydia I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"I… I think I should go." She said standing up.

"Wait just let me talk to you." I said.

"Not now Stiles." And just like that, she left.

"Lydia." I whispered but I was sure she couldn't even hear.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep telling me what you think. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Lydia left I started feeling how my control was slipping from my grasp and I was losing it. I felt like the chains wouldn't contain me. I tried to focus on something else and (of course) end up thinking about the kiss, how Lydia's lips felt against mine and how she actually kissed me back. If I was being honest I was kind of hurt because she left, but I couldn't blame her for that I was definitely out of line, and though I blamed the full moon for it, I knew better. Eventually I felt myself getting calmer.

"So, how's my favorite werewolf student doing?" I turned to see Derek leaning against the doorframe.

"Never better." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came to see how you were doing in your first full moon, and it turns out I was right in time. You know, since your anchor asked me to come check up on you because she was… not feeling so good." He said arching an eyebrow. He came over to sit close to me.

"Anchor? How do you…" I started.

"Stiles, please." He interrupted me with a knowing look.

"I'm that predictable, huh?" I said. He nodded.

"I kissed her." I stated. I didn't even know why I was telling this to Derek, maybe it was just me trying to let it all out and just talk to someone. "And now she probably just, I don't know hates me? Can't stand me?" I sighed.

"Why do you think that?" Derek asked.

"Well, gee I don't know maybe the fact that she looked like she might pass out or that she practically flew away from me might've gave it away." I told him.

"Oh stiles, when will you learn? What did I tell you about your other senses?" He asked and I just gave him a puzzled look.

"Umm…" I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look you have a way of knowing things normal people can't like did you notice how she smelled, or how fast her heartbeat was going? Things like those can make a difference in whether people are being sincere or they are just showing us what they want to show us." He said.

"Well I did notice her heartbeat, but I can't really do the whole _I_ _smell_ _you_ _I_ _know_ _how_ _you_ _are_ _feeling_ _thing _yet." I said.

"You'll learn in time. " He simply said.

We stayed in silence for a while, just waiting for the night to be over. I finally saw that the sun was actually starting to come out. I heard Derek sighing.

"Stiles?" I heard him say.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Just tell her." He said.

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"Everything. Tell her about she being your anchor, tell her how you really feel, just tell her. I guarantee things would be a whole lot easier if you do it." He said.

"I can't believe I'm actually taking love advise from Derek Hale." I said.

"Yeah well, don't get to use to it." He muttered standing up. "If I take off your chains will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered.

"Okay." He said helping me out with the chains.

I felt relief, the worst was over. Well not the worst, I still had to talk to Lydia and yep that was definitely at the very top of my _sucky things going on in my life_ list. We came out of the basement and went straight to the kitchen, cause I was starving. As soon as I went to the fridge to see what I could find in there I hear Lydia's voice.

"I made you this. I figured you'd be hungry." She said. I turned around to look at her. She was holding a plate that had a grilled cheese sandwich. I felt a sudden warm going through me. I mean, she was suppose to avoid me and be all awkward around me, and she made me a freaking grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks." I said taking the plate from her.

"Where are the others?" Derek asked her.

"I don't know they haven't come out yet." She said.

Lydia turned her head from us and Derek gave me a look and mouthed 'tell her'. Was he serious? I shook my head. He reached out and slapped the back of my head and gave the same look he gave me before.

"Okay, what is the matter with you!" I said out loud causing Lydia to look back at us.

"We should really get going if we want to catch at least some of our classes today." She said, clearly ignoring my little argument with Derek.

"I'll go check up on Scott and the others." Derek said. Oh no. He was leaving us alone, that furry crap-weasel.

" Oh hey, you want me to go with you?" I said.

"No. You stay and eat your sandwich." He smiled. I glared at him and he got out of the kitchen.

I wasn't really use to have awkward silences with Lydia, whenever I was around her I really wasn't uncomfortable at all but well now was just different, and I feared that it might never be the same again. I looked over at her and saw that she was trying hard not to look at me, like she was trying to focus in anything else than in the fact that I was right across from her eating the sandwich she made for me. I cleared my throat deciding it was time for me to speak.

"Lydia, can we just talk about it?" I said. She looked at me with those green eyes of hers that had a tendency of making me weak.

"Not now Stiles." She almost whispered.

"Then when?" I said.

She didn't answer me. I heard Scott and the rest approaching and I decided to drop it, for now.

* * *

><p>"She hates me." I said.<p>

"She doesn't hate you." Scott sighed. He was sitting on my bed while I laid on the floor.

"Oh she does, she does and you know what I blame it on you. I blame this all on you my friend." I said.

"Right that's what best friends are for, blaming things on each other. But why don't you enlighten me and tell me how is this my fault." He said.

"Simple, first you bit me, then you ditch me on the night of the full moon and leave me alone with Lydia, the end." I told him.

"Well you are the one who kissed her, how's that my fault." He said. I knew he was right, but still I scowled at him.

"I hate my life." I groaned.

"Hey what's that?" Scott said pointing at box all covered in wrapping paper that was lying on my desk.

"What does it look like? Maybe you haven't received many of this in your life Scott but the world calls them _gifts._" I said, earning a glare from Scott.

"I know that idiot, who's it from?" He asked.

"Oh, it's for Lydia." I told him.

"You bought her a gift to say I'm sorry for kissing you?" He laughed.

"No you moron, it's for her birthday. You know, on Thursday? Jeez Scott you can't even remember one of your pack members' birthday, you are a sucky alpha." I said.

"I'm sorry not all of us have Lydia as our main priority." He said.

"That was low." I mumbled.

"Yeah sorry." He snickered.

"I should talk to her right? Or at least try." I said.

"Well she's being avoiding all your calls and texts and she also didn't sit with us at lunch today and didn't want to be our partner in that econ assignment so we are stuck with Greenberg and she also …"

"Okay I get the point." I interrupted.

"Sorry, not helping." He said.

"You know what, I'm going to go talk to her." I said standing up.

"And say what? Are you going to tell her the whole thing? Like your feelings and stuff?" He said.

"Probably not. Look I need Lydia in my life as much as I need oxygen, okay? Well... that was kind of intense…But I do need her. It scares the crap out of me that I might lose her. And if she wants to be just friends I'll be just friends I don't care, I said I was going to focus on Malia and maybe I should start doing it. So I'll go talk to Lydia and try to mend things with her and things can get back to how they used to be." I said.

* * *

><p>I suddenly felt really nervous walking to Lydia's door. I was about to knock when the door opened and I heard Lydia yelp in surprise.<p>

"God Stiles are you really trying to kill me?" She let out.

"Sorry sorry I was about to knock." I said.

"And you picked today to start using the front door?" She said.

"I didn't want to be hit by a baseball bat again." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me softly.

"I…look Lydia I'm really sorry of what happened okay? I swear to you it was the full moon acting upon me and I really didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. And I really don't want you to hate me for it." I told her.

"You think I hate you?" She said surprised.

"Well the thought occurred to me a couple times." I said.

"I don't hate you Stiles, I could never hate you." She told me, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Then you forgive me?" I asked her.

"There's nothing to be forgiven, you weren't acting on your right mind, I get it." She said.

"Friends?" I asked, feeling myself tearing up inside.

"Always." She said smiling, that radiant smile of hers.

"Hey, you know Scott, Malia and I are going to have dinner at that sushi place you like. Why don't you come with us?" I said.

"I'll love to but I can't." She said looking down at her feet.

"Why not?" I insisted.

"Well I'm actually going out with Parrish right now." She said and it took me like five seconds to completely process what she had just told me.

"Parrish? Deputy Parrish? Twenty-four year old Parrish? You are a minor-he's not Parrish?" I said.

"Yes you know another one?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Wait wait wait is this like a date thing, like a date?" My voice coming out too quickly.

"It doesn't matter okay? Now I really have to leave Stiles I'm late. I'll see you." She said going over her car.

"I really really really don't like Parrish." I whispered.

* * *

><p>And suddenly it was Thursday, Lydia's birthday...<p>

"Happy birthday!" The whole pack (except Derek) screamed as we saw Lydia descending the stairs.

Man did she look beautiful tonight, she was as flawless as ever. I smiled at her, one of those goofy smiles that I only gave her. Of course the minute the clock turned to 12 a.m. I had called her and congratulate her, but I haven't seen her all day and I really wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I truly was happy to have her with us for a whole other year, and now I was just smiling like and idiot at her. She smiled back. Well not just at me, at everyone else.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight." Kira said.

"Well since Scott planned the evening I doubt it, but hey why don't we just give it a shot?" I said. Scott glared at me.

"It will be fun, we are going to this karaoke place and I assure you we are going to have fun." Scott said.

"You know, that actually sounds fun." Lydia said.

"Hey that's the spirit." I said.

After Scott got us lost for like two hours, we finally got to the stupid karaoke place he had made reservations in. It was nice except for the girl who was currently singing and sounded like a cat being ran over by a bulldozer, but it was nice. We sat down and I leaned over to ask Scott something.

"Hey buddy, I can't get drunk right?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry. Why do you even want to get drunk for anyway?" He asked back.

"I don't it was just a question. But what if I like drink and drink and drink and drink, would that affect me in some kind of way?" I said.

"I don't know, it might but you would sober up way faster than any human." He told me.

"Wow. Well I guess I'm not even going to try to drink tonight." I said.

"What, you anted to get drunk." He said.

"I wanted to try." I said.

"Scott let's go sing something together!" We turned to look at Kira.

"We just got here." He groaned.

"Come on it'll be fun." She said.

"Yeah Scott I'll be fun." I chuckled.

"Okay." He sighed standing up.

"Please please please don't be _that _couple that sings…" I started to say.

"Don't go breaking my heart." Lydia finished my sentence.

"Yeah, that one." I said. We all laughed at our table because that is exactly the song they chose.

After the disastrous performance of my best friend and his girlfriend we all just sat there chatting and eating. Malia was one of the few of us who stood up and went to sing, she sang 'Who let the dogs out?' to everyone's amusement. Eventually Derek and Braeden showed up and joined us.

"Lydia you should totally go and sing something!" Malia said.

"Yeah, come on birthday girl." Scott let out.

She looked like she was thinking about it, but I knew she would do it. After all she was Lydia Martin. She stood up smiling and winked at us. She got to the stage and all eyes were on her.

The song started, it was 'Hit me with your best shot'. I couldn't help but stare at her like an idiot, I don't know if it's the way she sang or the way she moved to the song, or maybe the way her smile never left her face while she was singing, but something deep within me just stirred. I started feeling my stomach get all bubbly and my heart started beating faster than the usual. It felt like the weight of all my emotions was suddenly just to much for me. And even if I had being trying hard to push it aside even if a part of me already knew before, that was the moment it all clicked inside of me…I was in love with Lydia Martin…. helplessly in love. I saw Derek giving me a questioning look, and I realized in that instant that they all except for Kira and Braeden could tell what was happening to me, Scott, Derek, Malia and Liam could smell me and hear my heartbeat. They were all looking at me now, I stood up and muttered a "I need some air." I went outside and Scott was right behind me.

"Dude you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah just needed some air." I lied.

"What was that all about?" He asked again.

"Nothing Scott I just needed some air." I said.

"Stiles…" He began.

"No speeches today Scotty, please." I whispered.

"We should go inside, they might worry about us." He said.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

We got back to our table and I tried my best to have my emotions in check, if Malia had noticed something before she was really good at not showing it, because she treated me just like she was doing it before as if nothing had happened. I felt like trash, I really had to talk to her about it and probably end things with her, it was for the best of the both of us, I couldn't have a girlfriend while also mope around about Lydia, it wasn't fair.

After a couple of more hours I got home and decided to go to Lydia's and give her the gift I had for her, I wished I would've done it with other people in the room but it was only going to be she and I. I got there and climbed to her window, this time I knock on the glass for her to notice I was there and not startled her like I always did. She saw me and smiled coming to open the window.

"Hey, you missed me already? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…. came to give you your present." I said shifting shyly.

"Oh Stiles you shouldn't have." She said looking at her feet, her cheeks turning red.

"But I did." I said. I handed the gift to her. She took it and opened the box smoothly.

"Oh my God Stiles." She gasped.

When Lydia told me about her and her grandma reading The Little Mermaid I couldn't help but look it up on the internet and found that one book, it was a special edition one and in reality it wasn't that much but Lydia was looking at me as if I had just gave her a shooting star.

"This is exactly like the one I used to read with grandma. Well a little bit nicer" She said. I saw her eyes watering. "Than you." She said softly.

"Anytime." I smiled down at her shrugging.

"How do you do it?" She said, she was looking intently at me now.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Know me better than anyone else." She barely whispered, but I heard it.

"It's a gift, not all of us are born with that talent." I said.

She smiled and took two steps towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back and placed my chin on her head, in that instant I really wanted to tell her, to tell her everything. But I didn't want to ruin the moment. We stayed like that in each other's arms for a while, I heard sniffing and I knew she was crying, I held her tighter then, I guess that the whole grandma thing was still pretty fresh to her. I tried to decipher her smell but I realized that I sucked at it, I still couldn't tell what every single smell meant, and it was hard to focus with Lydia in my arms. Eventually we parted and I said I had to go. She thanked me again and kissed my cheek before I jumped out her window.

* * *

><p><em>"The clock is ticking Stilinski. Find her." Kate said.<em>

_"Who?" I screamed._

_"YOU KNOW WHO. FIND. HER." She yelled._

I woke up panting. Another Kate dream. I took a shaky hand to my face and cleaned the sweat forming on my forehead. This whole thing was starting to really concern me. I had to talk to Deaton about it, I decided I would do it the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stilinski, you ready for tonight's game?" I heard Turner's voice say.<p>

"I was born ready." I smirked.

"Pathetic." He snorted.

"I guess I'll see you there." I said before turning away from him. I walked to the library were I was supposed to meet Scott. He was already there sitting down when I got there.

"Hey." He greeted.

"What's up?" I said sitting down.

"Not much, so you gave Lydia the gift last night?" He asked. And all the images from last night at Lydia's came to me and I found myself smiling.

"Yep." I said.

"And how was it?" Scott asked seriously.

"Good? What's with the interrogation?" I told him.

"Look Stiles, I think you should really stop chasing after Lydia." He said.

"I don't chase after Lydia." I said. And he gave me a funny look. "Okay maybe I do."

"Look dude, I'm not sure I should be the one telling you this. But I know it's for the best." He began.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"Lydia and Parrish are kind of an item now. She told me yesterday." He said slowly.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Feeling myself getting really angry.

"Stiles." Scott warned.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" I said.

"Well she only told me because she wanted me to invite him to our gathering yesterday, but he had to work." He muttered.

"Well yeah he had to work because he's like forty!" I said standing up, I couldn't deal with this without moving around or something.

"Where are you going?" Scott alarmingly said.

"To talk to Parrish." I said.

"Stiles don't." He told me.

"Too late, I've already made up my mind. And that Parrish guy is going to hear me out, okay?" And I left to find him.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, that was chapter 6, I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. Keep telling me your thoughts. :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

I was headed to my dad's office hoping to find Parrish there, I was practically fuming. I couldn't understand how in the world did I let this happen, how in the freaking world did Lydia end up dating PARRISH!

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I knew it was Scott calling again, but I was going to ignore him until I was done with the deputy. I didn't know how I was exactly going to control myself, you know without phasing there. I finally got there and started looking for him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Stiles!" I heard my dad's voice. I turned around to see him glaring at me.

"Not now dad." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He accused.

"I was out early?" I offered.

"At nine o'clock?" He said.

"Okay fine, I'm looking for Parrish." I told him. He glared more and shook his head at me.

"Today is he's day off." He uttered.

"Of freaking course." I mumbled.

"Hold on, what do you want Parrish for?" He asked me.

"Did you know he's dating Lydia?!" I yelled.

"So that's what this is about." He said shaking his head.

"Wait you did know?" I said.

"No, but she's being spending a lot of time with him and I just put two and two together." He told me.

"Well you should tell him something, I mean Lydia is…"

"Lydia is now an eighteen year old that can do whatever she pleases. And you have no right whatsoever to interfere, you are dating someone else Stiles. Just let it go." He interrupted me.

"I can't, I can't let it go. I don't care if I have no right, I still care about Lydia and worry about her. So if you don't tell me where Parrish lives fine, but I'm going to find him. " I said.

Eventually my dad told me where he lived and I found myself driving my jeep to that destination. I didn't even know what exactly I was going to tell him, more than anything I wanted to punch him, repeatedly, but I knew that was not an option. I parked outside his house and waited, for what exactly, I wasn't sure but I waited there. I took a few breaths and got outside the jeep. I knocked on the door until it opened. Parrish looked surprised to see me, his outfit revealed that he probably went for a morning workout and had just gotten into his house.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"You and me, we need to talk." I said.

"Sure… what about? You want to come in?" He said.

"I would prefer if we stayed here." I said.

"Okay, what's this about?" He asked again.

"Lydia." I told him through clenched teeth.

"Oh." He's expression changed.

"Look _Parrish, _I'm very protective of Lydia." I said.

"I've noticed." He uttered.

"Good, then you know that I would never ever ever let anything hurt her. And I really don't know what the hell you think you are doing dating her since she's just a girl and you are almost an elder but you should be really careful." I told him, never moving my eyes from his.

"I don't intend to hurt Lydia, and I don't see how our relationship affects you or concerns you." He said.

"Anything that happens to Lydia affects me and concerns me." I shot back.

"Well then that makes two of us." He muttered.

"Just know this one thing if you ever, so much as hurt her in any kind of way, I promise you I will rip you apart…with my teeth." I said, and I wasn't kidding I was a werewolf now, not the best one but for Lydia I would do anything and this one thing I would definitely enjoy.

"Okay." He said calmly.

"Okay?" I asked.

"I won't hurt Lydia, so I don't care about your threads." He simply said.

"Good." I said, not finding anything else for me to say.

"Good." He repeated.

I turned around to start walking to my jeep when I heard his voice again.

"That beautiful redhead is safe with me Stiles, I would never hurt her unlike you, please understand that and back off."

I turned abruptly to him, unable to contain myself from the sudden rage that invaded me I took two steps to him and connected my fist with his face. I had never hurt Lydia so what did he mean by that, and on top of that calling her a redhead caused things inside me to jump and want to tear the guy to pieces. The force of my punch caused Parrish to fall down.

"Her hair is strawberry blonde. And I don't know what the hell are you talking about because I've never and will never hurt Lydia." I said looking down at him. And with that I left.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling, I couldn't help but remember what Parrish had said, I heard a knock on my door and judging of the urgency I knew it was Scott even before I could smell his scent. I sighed and went downstairs, I opened the door and Scott came rushing in.<p>

"What happened, is everything okay? Is everyone alive?" He asked.

"Come down you nut job everyone is okay, don't you know me at all?" I said. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"I just wanted to make sure, you didn't return any of my calls." He said.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said. We went to the kitchen and sat there on the table.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Well, better than expected? I don't know it was okay I guess. I did punch him though." I said.

"Stiles." He said shaking his head.

"What, don't judge, his the one that started talking nonsense. About me hurting Lydia, dude you know that I would gladly chop off my arm and eat it rather than ever hurting her." I told him.

"Well maybe you did it unconsciously?" He said.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"No no, I'm just guessing." He said.

"Well I don't think I had ever hurt Lydia." I told him.

"Let's change the subject, how about tonight's game. The night you finally prove your lacrosse skills to everyone." Scott said smiling. And sure yeah, I was really exited but I couldn't let this Lydia and Parrish thing go yet, God I really had issues.

"Yeah that should be fun." I lied.

"Come on man lighten up." He said.

"Lighten up? I never thought I would hear you say those words to me, when did I become so boring and such a pessimist that Scott McCall had to tell me to _lighten_ _up_?" I laughed.

"Jerk." He said laughing too. "Hey you want me to give you a ride there, or I could just stay here with you until is time to go, the game starts in just 3 hours." He said.

"No, it's cool I'll see you there don't worry." I said.

We talked for a couple more minutes and he left. And I was alone again; doing the one thing I had being doing a lot lately, thinking about Lydia Martin.

This was the story of my life; boy meets girl, well more exactly like: boy sees girl playing on the schoolyard, boy falls in love, girl ignores boy all the way through high school, boy and girl get thrown into the supernatural world and find themselves becoming friends, girl dates anyone but boy, girl kisses boy to save him from a panic attack, boy feels like he could die out of happiness, girl acts like it didn't happen, boy starts moving on, boy becomes a werewolf, boy falls back in love with girl, girl keeps dating anyone but boy, boy gets his heart broken, boy dies unhappy and alone with a bunch of cats, the end.

I sighed for the tenth time, when had this become such a mess? I heard a car approaching and I smelled her, Lydia. What was she doing here? I heard her knocking, she sounded desperate. I opened the door and before I could say anything I felt her small fist on my face, the hit caused me to move my head to the side and I felt my eyes shifting out of anger when I turned again to look at her. I touched the spot she had just hit with my hand. My eyes shifted back to normal again.

"Well, I do know that my physical pain entertains you but other than that, why did you do that?!" I said.

"Oh, you know what that was for Stilinski." She said entering the house and closing the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Don't play dumb Stiles, you know exactly what. Or you going to Jordan's house and threatening him and punching him doesn't ring a bell?!" She exclaimed. Of course the little weasel told Lydia.

"Oh so it's Jordan now?" I asked.

"Really? God Stiles what is the matter with you?" She yelled.

"Well I'll tell you what's the matter with me, you didn't even tell me that you were dating that guy I had to hear this from Scott, and you seriously expected me to be okay with it?! Lydia I worry about you he had to know there is someone looking out for you, and if you didn't know that from me then you don't know me at all!" I said.

"I didn't tell you because I was waiting for the right time, Scott had no right to tell you, just how you had no right to be angry at me or at Parrish. I know you care Stiles, but there are boundaries." She said.

"Well I give a damn about boundaries! I only care about your safety and your wellbeing." I told her.

"Then you should've probably just talked to me first instead of acting like you did. What is this really about, is this about you not liking Parrish? Not trusting him? Because Stiles I do, I like him and I know we all can trust him, believe me." She uttered.

"It's not that." I mumbled.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's me not wanting you to be with him! Me not wanting you to be with anyone else." I said bringing a hand to grab my hair. Had I just said that?

"What?" She said, her face unreadable. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Lydia…I don't want you to be with Parrish because I don't want you to be with anyone else that's not me." There I finally said it.

"Stiles…" She whispered, looking away form me.

"I'm in love with you." I simply said. I heard her heart skip a beat.

"What?!" She gasped.

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm in love with you. I think I've always been, since the first day I saw you all those years ago. And it sounds cheesy but I just can't keep this quiet anymore, it's killing me, maybe just as much as it killed me to see you date Jackson, or when you were with Aiden even after you kissed me to stop my panic attack and I would've swore that you felt something but you decided to keep being with him, or maybe how it killed me to have to apologize to you for kissing you the night of the full moon when I didn't regret that in the slightest. I don't even regret it now. Lydia I'm the one guy that's always going to love you no matter what, and what kills me the most is that you just don't realize it. So right now I'm opening my heart to you and I'm asking…I'm begging you to tell me if you feel something, if you feel _anything_ towards me please say it, please tell me I'm not alone in this, please tell me I'm not delusional and that you do feel something." She was looking at her feet and her cheeks were all red. She stayed quiet for a while till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lydia, please say something." I said.

"I can't…I can't Stiles." She mumbled, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stiles, I'm with Parrish now, and you are with Malia. What do you expect me to do, to confess my undying love to you and run away with you at sunset? Come back to the real world Stiles, Malia is my friend and I care about Parrish, a lot and you are really crazy if you think that I would hurt them that way." She said.

"Then that's the only thing that's stopping you? You feel something?" I begged her to tell me.

"You are unbelievable." She said. I smelled the tears forming in her eyes even before I could see them.

"Lydia look me in the eye and tell that you have no feelings for me, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me and that you'll never want me." I said.

"Goodbye Stiles." She said walking away. I grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop.

"Lydia please." I whispered. I felt myself wanting to cry too.

"Let go Stiles, I can't… I can't." She said. I let go of her and she walked away from me.

And I felt my heart breaking, I watched her go. I started crying because once again Lydia Martin rejected me, once again I was left alone with my feelings for her. The only consolation I had was that she didn't look at me and expressed that she didn't have any sort of feelings for me, and that gave me hope. I knew I had to talk to Malia and end things with her now more than ever, and I would after the game, I would.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a walk to clear my head, I found myself going to a bar I've (for obvious reasons) never been before. Now I know that it's a little cliché that I wanted to go and drink my problems away, but I couldn't even get drunk so I really didn't care. I entered the place and went to sit by the bar and asked the man for a drink. He looked at me and laughed.<p>

"Look kid, you are clearly not twenty one and you are the sheriff's kid, why don't you just head home?" He said.

"I don't think so, I want a drink and you are going to give it to me." There was just a hint of a growl on my voice. I don't know what the guy saw on my expression but his heartbeat increased out of fear. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both my hands and whispered, "Is that clear?" he nodded and went to bring me a Scotch.

I sat there sulking, when a strange yet familiar scent hit my nostrils. No, it couldn't be. Before I could turn around and look for the owner of that scent I felt the barrel of a gun shoved against my back, I stiffened.

"I wouldn't move if I were you handsome, it's loaded with wolfsbane bullets and I'm sure you don't want to cause a scene." I shivered at the sound of that voice.

"What do you want, Kate?" I said.

"Oh I'll show you." She said. "Now, move we are getting out of here." I did as she said and we went out to a dark alley just outside the bar. I carefully turned to see her and she was still pointing the gun at me.

"Long time no see." She said.

"Tell me what you want." I said.

"Patience grasshopper, come with me and I'll show you." She said, but it wasn't exactly an invitation. We walked until we were at the skirts of the forest and there was no one to be seen.

"You need to help her Stiles, you are the only one that can help her." She said, causing me to wonder if maybe I was dreaming, because this was exactly what she always said to me in my dreams.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know who!" She yelled.

"Allison is dead! I can't help her!" I screamed feeling frustrated at her.

"No no you don't get it!" She said.

She looked towards the forest and I took that chance to jump at her. I kicked the hand that had the gun and the gun went flying and fell to the ground. I phased and so did she. She growled at me. "You are going to regret that." She said. I growled back. I launched at her again and dig my claws on her abdomen, she punched me and I felt to the ground, there I kicked her on her legs so she would lose balance, she didn't. She jumped to were the gun had landed and just went I was about to stand up to go after her she pulled the trigger. I felt a terrible pain going from my pain through all my body. I looked down and saw the black blood coming out from my chest. I stumbled and fell to the ground, the pain was just a lot.

"Look what you made me do. Stiles, you need to help her, you have a link to her no one else does, you have a link to all of them. You just need to trigger it, you need to make it stronger!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, lying there on the floor.

"You should know! Think Stiles!" She screamed at me and kicked me.

"AHHHH! I don't knoooooooow!" I screamed.

"Well you will, and when you realize it you'll help her." She said.

I felt myself going unconscious and I fought it, this psychotic bitch wanted me to help her or something like that but didn't realize that I was probably going to die before I could even try it.

"Just know, that I would never help you in ANYTHING." I said. Gaining another kick form her.

I tried with all I could to stand up, and when I did I begged my inner wolf to help out, I used every single grain of energy I had left and roared! I needed Scott to find me.

"No! Now they'll come and get you." Kate said pushing me again to the ground.

I felt sad at that moment, there lying on the ground, I was going to die the same night I was rejected by Lydia, I was going to die the same night I was supposed to be surprising everyone at my lacrosse game, I was going to die before I could even know what Kate's words meant and I was going to die there all alone.

"Scott..Sco…" I mumbled. And everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Stiles! But don't worry things will eventually get better for him... I'm sorry I waited a lot to update but thank y'all for your lovely reviews. You are awesome. :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles, Stiles can you hear me?" I barely heard a voice calling. I used all the energy I could to open my eyes, I gasped and pushed myself so I could be in a sitting position.

My eyes focused and I realized that I was in the vet's clinic, I was sitting on one of the examination tables. The whole pack was here. My eyes flashed to Lydia who had some sort of relief written on her face, my first instinct was to feel incredibly happy seeing her face one more time, but as soon as it came it went away because all the flashbacks of that same night hit me like bricks.

"Stiles, you are okay. Tell us what happened." Scott said making me look at him. I was about to tell him all about Kate when I realized that I was still in pain, in HUGE amounts of pain. Well at least I wasn't dead. I finally found my voice.

"It was Kate." I said.

"We know, we caught her scent. But it was different this time." I heard Derek saying.

"Yeah I know, I noticed too. Scott we have to find her! She's crazy, crazier than before, we have to find her!" I yelled.

"It's okay Stiles, we will. Right now let's focus on getting that thing out of you." Scott said pointing at my chest.

"Oh." I let out. I didn't know how they where going to do it, but I knew it was probably going to hurt. A lot.

"It's okay Stiles, I gave you a small dose of anesthesia that will much likely help you bare it, it won't make you numb though." Deaton said.

"Oh gee, what a relief." I mumbled.

"This might hurt just a little bit." Derek said smiling. He held a blowtorch in his right hand.

"You sure, we can't I don't know like use another method, cause I-I well I just don't know if I feel so comfortable with the idea of you burning my flesh!" I rambled, I felt myself shaking. I started taking deep breaths to relax.

"Oh please….Stiles, I'm sorry for this." I heard Malia said. I turned to her about to ask what was she talking about and I saw her fist coming to impact on my face, and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes again this time I only saw Scott and Deaton in the room. My hand came to touch my chest where I knew the wound had been, and the wound was still there, but now it was healing and the pain wasn't that bad anymore.

"Hey, you are up." Scott said.

"Yeah." I mumbled while coming to a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Deaton asked.

"Like crap." I answered. He smiled.

"You okay enough to tell us exactly what happened?" Scott said.

"Yeah, sure. Look I was at a bar and I smelled her though I think I felt her presence before that, because just like Derek said her smell was all wrong. It's almost like she can change it you know like she did it on purpose." I said.

"Hold on, you were at a bar?" Scott told me lifting an eyebrow.

"Really Scott, you think that's the most important part? Yes I was at a bar." I said. He chuckled.

"Alright alright, go on." He urged me.

"Fine before I could react to it she had a gun on my back, forced me to walk with her all the way to the woods and started talking nonsense." I let out.

"Such as?" Deaton said.

"I think she has this idea that Allison is alive." I cautiously said eyeing Scott's reaction. He frowned.

"What?" He said.

"Yeah, that's not the whole part though, she said I was the only one that could help her. That I had to do it, and that I had a link with her, a link with "all of them". Whatever that means."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. After that I attacked her, obviously failed and she shot me." I said.

"Umm… very interesting." Deaton said.

"Oh yeah Doc, that reminds me, I was going to come here to talk to you about some dreams I've been having, about Kate and Allison, and well now I'm convinced that all these things are connected in some sort of way. It's almost as if Kate's inside my head and she's trying to communicate with me." I told him.

"Perhaps, but I really don't know what to say. I'll do some research about these type of dreams are they very vivid?, did they start right after you got bitten?" He asked.

"Yeah, exactly." I answered.

"Well while you do that Doc, I'll tell you what the rest of us are going to do, we will not rest until we find Kate Argent and ask what the hell is that she wants. She wants to mess with our pack, she better be prepare for the consequences." Scott said angrily.

"Wow, chill my almighty alpha. But I'm with you a hundred percent." I said.

"I'm serious Stiles, you could've been killed." He said.

"I know man, hey how did you guys found me?" I asked.

"Lydia felt it… and right after she called me I heard your roaring, you are getting good by the way." He smiled.

"What can I say I'm learning from the best… and by the best I mean Derek of course. Just don't tell him I ever said that" I said. Scott rolled his eyes and laughed. And the mood was a whole lot lighter after that, but still it did shock me finding out that I was that close to dying.

We stayed there for a while so they could "keep me under observation" but I felt fine, all I wanted was to go home to my dad, he had called me like fifty times, Scott had explained to him the situation and assured him that I was perfectly fine.

I heard the bell on the door ringing letting us know that someone had arrived. I smelled her before she came to the room. It was Lydia.

"Hey." She said while entering.

"Hi." I whispered, wondering if she had actually heard it.

"Scott why don't you help me with some cat food boxes that just arrived earlier, they are in the back." Deaton told Scott.

"Oh yeah sure." He said. He looked at me with questioning eyes, and I was sure that he could smell all my emotions, I only nodded and gave him a look that meant I would tell him later.

They left, and I looked over at Lydia who was just standing there looking at me, I thought she might cry at any moment. I decided to carefully stand up, so now I was looking down at her.

She took a few steps towards me and hugged me, being really careful not to touch my wound, and I thought that I could just die there and I would die as a happy man, I thought that no matter what had happened earlier on the day I would still die happy because I had Lydia wrapped around me.

"You almost died." She mumbled against me.

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

"No Stiles, you don't get it. You almost died." She said letting me go so she could look at me. " I felt it." She said and her eyes watered.

"And what if I had died?" It was a stupid thing to say, but still I opened my big mouth and said it.

"How can you even say that?! Do you have any idea what it felt like, not knowing where you were, the only thing we knew is that you were dying. And I'm pretty sure that it would've mattered to all of us, how can you even ask that. I would've been devastated, I don't care about our argument, I don't care about anything else, I would've been a wreck." She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I know. It was stupid of me to say that." I said holding her again.

"Very stupid." She said holding me back.

"You know what they say about when you are about to die you see your whole life flashing through your eyes?" I asked.

She let go of me and took a couple of steps back to she could see me. She nodded.

"Well I didn't, I only saw one thing." I said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You." I simply said. "I saw you and not just this one time, I also saw you in Mexico when I was dying. Lydia you are the one thing that I treasure." I placed my hand on her cheek and I heard her heartbeat quickened.

"I don't care if you are with Parrish, I don't care if you reject me for the rest of my life because you know what? I'm going to keep fighting for you, I'm going to do all I can to make you happy, and if your happiness is with someone else I will stop chasing after you I swear. But right now I know that you could be so happy with me, so I'll keep going, I know this because I know you better than anyone else, I know this because I love you." I said.

"Stiles." Lydia said, emotion in her voice.

"No don't _Stiles_ me, I'm sure of this Lydia. I'm sure because I'm Stiles and you are Lydia, we are Lydia and Stiles, Stiles and Lydia, tell me how could that in any way not be perfect? I'm Stiles and you're Lydia, and I love you." I told her, I didn't care anymore I knew that she felt something she just didn't want to admit it, so if she wasn't going to admit anything I was going to admit EVERYTHING.

I used the hand I had on Lydia's cheek to place a strand of her behind her ear and I felt her shiver, I slowly leaned in eyeing her lips. I was about to kiss her when I heard her phone ringing, she quickly took two steps back and took her phone out of her pocket. She didn't answer it, I saw who it was though, it was Parrish. She took one last look at me.

"I have to go." She said.

"I don't think we are done here." I said.

"Stiles, it's too late… This can't happen, I won't tell you again." She said and left.

I felt the rush of pain through my veins again, but what I had said was true, I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I was going to fight for Lydia Martin, even if it felt like everytime she walked away from me it killed me a little.

* * *

><p>I left the clinic and went home, after my dad made me promise to be more careful and checked my now inexistent wound for the fifth time he let me go. And I was resting in my bed when I smelled Malia approaching. She entered through my window and smiled at me. I sat up and smiled back.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Been better." I answered. She walked towards me without saying another word she placed her arms around me and hugged me tight. It was refreshing, I did care a lot about her and it made me happy, but it wasn't in any type of passion sense, it was more like a friendly kind of happy.

"Hey, I think we should talk." I said.

"About Lydia?" She asked letting go of me. It shocked me a little bit.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Stiles, I know. And though it hurt me at first I kind of get it you know? I know you are in love with her, and I'm sorry because I know that she's with someone else. I should be mad, but I'm not, you've been a real friend to me and I'll be forever grateful for all you've done." She told me, and it warmed my heart to hear it.

"I just want you to know that I tried, and I really do care about you, don't doubt that for a second. You can always count on me." I let out.

"Thank you. Maybe one day you'll realize Lydia wasn't the one… or maybe one day she'll realize you've been there all along. Whatever happens, I really hope you get her one day." She said, and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks, me too." I smiled.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Best friends, just don't tell Scott." I said and I hugged her. So that was it, Malia and I were officially over.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed and the whole pack now knew Malia and I had broken up, Scott and Kira went to my house on Sunday to try cheering me up, even Derek came by, but he left saying that my love life could wait now that we had to look for Kate, I was anxious about it too but the Lydia thing had my brain on an eternal frenzy. Of course I didn't see Lydia the whole weekend and I was growing more impatient because I was going to see her at school, but I wasn't sure if she was going to avoid me or act like nothing had happened, something she liked doing lately.<p>

When I got to my first class Lydia was already sitting there, I knew she had acknowledge me but she kept her eyes on the board instead of ever looking at me. As soon as the class finished she rushed and left.

I was at my locker getting my things when I felt someone smacking my shoulder.

"Hey dork." It was Barry Turner, my now young friend.

"Hey." I said.

"You still moping around because of the red head?" He asked, I had talked to him on Saturday because he wanted to know the reason why I wasn't at the game on Friday, of course I lied on that part and told him as much as I could about Lydia dating Parrish and stepping multiple times on my heart in the process.

"I haven't moped." I uttered.

"Oh you have, and you know what I know exactly what you need." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked uninterested.

"You need a distraction, you and me are going out tonight." He told me.

"I don't think so, you are a fifteen year old pubescent and I'm pretty sure that wherever you are planning on taking me, needs you to be a little bit older. Besides it's Monday." I said.

"Of course not you idiot, we are going to the movies." He said.

"Why would I want to go to the movies with you? No offense but you are really not my type." I asked.

"Because Lydia's going to be there I heard her on the phone with some guy I'm guessing the boyfriend. And I'm everyone's type you idiot." He said.

"How do you know she'll be there for sure? Besides what are you planning for us to do stalk her? And how is that a distraction?" I said.

"No, we are going to ruin her date, and I'm sure okay. It's not a distraction exactly" He said.

"I don't know…" I said, though I was really considering doing it.

"Come on Stilinski." He said.

Just as he was finishing his last word I heard Lydia's voice from across the hall and I turned to see her and her radiant smile. And it hurt. Because she looked as if nothing ever happened on Friday.

"Fine." I agreed. It was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

><p>"And how exactly are we going to ruin their date?" I asked. We were entering the movie theater, it was past seven, Turner assured me that this was the time Lydia had said over her phone call.<p>

"Just relax and trust me, okay? See if you spot them." He said.

Since it was a Monday the place was pretty much alone, and I thought maybe that was the reason Lydia and Parrish were coming here, because even if Lydia was eighteen now, the town would still talk and scandalize about the older Deputy dating a high school girl. And that thought made my blood boil.

"There they are." Turner said pointing at Lydia and Parrish, they were at the ticket line.

I overheard what movie they were going to watch and after debating with Turner who couldn't explain why I was so sure about which movie they were going to watch, we bought the tickets for the same one.

We bought a lot of food, after all I was a werewolf and Turner was an oversized teenager. The movie was just starting when we entered and we went to the very back row and I spotted Lydia and Parrish only three rows in front of us. He placed his arm around her and I felt my fangs threatening to come out.

"Why did you bring me here to torture me?" I whispered at Turner.

"Relax I have a plan." He said.

"Which is?" I said.

He took about three nachos in his hand and threw them at Parrish's head. The movement was very fast and I almost had no time to react. He ducked under the seats and motioned for me to do the same.

"Are you insane?!" I almost yelled.

"Did I hit him?" He asked.

"I don't know, I hope not." I said. I slowly came up from my hiding space to see Parrish looking angrily for the responsible of his now cheese covered hair. I ducked again. "You hit him, he looks really mad." I said.

"Sweet." He said.

After a couple more minutes I saw Parrish going to the bathroom to clean himself up and we stayed actually watching the movie for a while. He came back and Turner stood up.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I'll be right back." He uttered.

"Damn it Barry!" I whispered.

He came back after a while, a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wait for it." He said back.

A man stood up from his seat and went to where Lydia and Parrish were sitting he took his large soda and poured it all over Parrish's head. OH MY GOD. I heard his surprised yell and couldn't help but laugh, Turner was laughing too.

"You did that?" I said.

"Yep friend, that cost me twenty bucks, but you are worth it." He said laughing.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" The man told Parrish. He looked in shock, Lydia heard our laughter or probably just everyone else's because everyone was laughing, and turned her head to us. I panicked.

"Make conversation to me." I said quickly.

"What?" Turner said.

"Make conversation to me, Lydia's looking at us!" I told him.

"What should I talk to you about?" He said.

"I don't know anything!" I almost screamed.

Lydia turned her face to somewhere else and I wondered if she actually saw us. I took that opportunity and motioned to Turner so we could go out of there, we did, we went to the lobby. Turner kept laughing.

"You have to admit that was fun!" He said.

I smiles a little bit.

"Yeah kind of." I said.

"Hey Lisa!" Turner said looking at a girl who walked towards us.

"Barry!" The girl squealed. She looked older than Turner, probably around my age. They briefly hugged and when they parted Turner directed his voice to me.

"Stiles this is Lisa, my cousin." He said. Lisa smiled at me in a flirty way, at least that's what I think.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said, eyeing me. Was she openly checking me out? Was this a werewolf thing? I don't remember this ever happening.

I heard Lydia's voice coming closer and I turned to see her and Parrish walking to where we were, he was trying to clean himself up, you know from the soda _accident_. They eventually saw us and I saw Parrish's hold on Lydia tighten. I clenched my fists. Lydia looked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Hey Stiles." Parrish said when they were close enough.

"Parrish, Lydia." I said in acknowledgement.

"Hey!" Barry said too enthusiastically.

"Hello?" Parrish said.

"Oh, this is Barry, Lydia you already know him, and this is Lisa his cousin." I introduced.

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

"So what movie did you guys watch?" Lydia said probably trying to brake up the tension that I haven't even realized was there.

" Oh, you know we were watching the same as you guys." Barry said. I shot him a look and narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do you know which movie we were watching?" Parrish asked.

"We sort of saw the whole soda accident happening." I said.

"Oh." He said and I smelled the shame coming from him, I smiled.

"Yeah but we decided to get out of there early because we didn't want Lisa to be waiting for us, Stiles and her are going out on a date, I just introduced them, and I really don't want to be a third wheel so I think we should leave these two love birds here alone." Turner said. I gave him a confused look, what was he doing? Lisa blushed a little bit but I think she took the hint and smiled at me and grabbed my arm.

Lydia's face went from confused to angry in just a split second, maybe it was a whole hallucination but it almost look as if she were jealous, too bad I still couldn't place that type of smell.

"Oh, well we are going as well." Parrish said. They both said their goodbyes and left.

"What are you doing?" I said as soon as they were out of sight.

"What? They bought it." He said.

"Yeah but why did you do that for?!" I questioned him.

"It was necessary, beside didn't you see the look on Lydia's face? Priceless." He said smiling.

"An ex girlfriend?" Lisa asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"Well if you ever do want to take me out on that date, just ask Barry for my number and call me." She said walking away, she smiled at us and waved.

"Well this night definitely did not go as expected." I muttered.

"I know, it was way more fun!" Barry said.

* * *

><p>I came home and decide to start on some homework I had to get my mind off of certain things… but of course I failed completely. I was sitting on my chair next to my desk when I heard a knock on the door, I took a sniff, yeah I TOOK A SNIFF, new werewolf abilities remember, and I realized it was Lydia. It was Lydia! I jumped from the chair and opened the door trying to look casual, but of course failing.<p>

"Stiles." She said.

"Lydia." I said back and took a long pause.

"Well now that we've established we both know each other's names can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah of course." I moved from the door so she could come in.

"I'm really not sure why I'm here." She said.

"Well that makes two of us." I told her.

"Look Stiles I am really angry at you, okay? You just broke up with Malia, and you practically confessed to me your love and now you are dating! It just seemed wrong and made me feel like everything you said were all lies." She said. Was she for real?

"Lydia I don't think you have any right to be angry at me. What I do and what I don't do shouldn't be of your concern." I said.

"I know I have no right but it made me angry, okay?! It made me feel… God I don't know!" She groaned.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"I don't know… NO! Not jealous." She said too quickly. It made me smile.

"If you say so…" I said, still smiling.

"Wipe that smile out of your face." She said angrily looking really cute in the process.

"Okay okay I'll stop." I said, still smiling.

"Good. I should leave now." She said walking away, but I stopped her reaching out to grab her arm.

"Lydia." I started, she looked back at me. "Even if you are not jealous, just know that you are it for me okay, you are the one, I don't need to date anyone else and I wont, because I want you." I said. Her face was really red now and I saw her expression softening, I let go of her arm and she gave me one last look and left.

It seemed that lately the only thing I did was telling Lydia all I felt for her. And all she did was walk away form me. But I didn't care, after all I was pretty convinced she was in fact jealous.

"Stiles." I heard a voice whispered. Oh my God Kate! I turned to the window and saw Kate climbing inside. I growled, I wanted to shift but for some unknown reason I only got my eyes to do it, the rest of me was still human.

"Shh. Look I have no time. I promise to you I'll explain everything, I'll tell you about the whole thing, I'll tell you about Allison." She said in a rush.

"Why do you think I would trust you, you did put a bullet through my chest!" I said.

"Please, you healed, look just meet me tomorrow at the woods, the exact place where I last saw you… I'll explain, I'll give you the answers you want. No guns." She told me.

I detected that she was telling the truth, and though I still didn't want to trust her I had to know what the hell was she talking about.

"Fine. What time?" I asked.

"Midnight. Don't be late." And with that she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>So... I'm really sorry I've waited a lot to update, it's been a hectic month. I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews! I do read them all, please keep telling me your thoughts. :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

"I just can't believe I let this happened!" Scott said.

"Would you relax, nothing really happened." I tried to calm him down.

I had just explained the whole Kate thing to Scott, who was being well, too Scott about it.

We were running laps at lacrosse practice, and since we both had a werewolf status now, we were both ahead of everyone else, well Liam was following us close behind but stayed back because he was chatting with some guy.

"So what's your plan, have coffee with her?!" He exclaimed.

"No, you guys are going to be there to back me up, just far enough so Kate can't know." I said.

"It's too risky." He said.

"Scott it'll be fine, okay?" I told him.

"I don't know." He said suddenly stopping.

"You realize that this is the only way in which I can actually find out what the heck is going on. I need to go." I said also stopping.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He let out.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." He glared at me.

"So… how's this going to go then?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I mean we need a plan for tonight." He told me.

"Oh, well we have till midnight to figure that out, I'll come up with something." I said.

"Yeah… or we could call Derek." He said.

"Oh God why do you always want to call Derek?" I groaned.

"Because he always knows what to do." He said.

"Fine." I said.

"McCall, Stilinski did I tell you to stop running?" Coach screamed at us.

"Sorry Coach." We both murmured and continued running.

"I think he's still mad at you for not going to the game last Friday." Scott said.

"Oh, he is. And I'm pretty sure he is still mad at you for abandoning the game to come and find me." I said.

When practice was finally over and I was about to go hit the showers I saw Malia and Lydia walking towards where Scott and I were. They came to stand there beside us and Liam and Kira did the same. It shouldn't have been awkward at all, but it was… I knew Malia knew that I was still in love with Lydia and I knew that Lydia knew that she was pretty much the reason why Malia and I had broken up and she knew Malia knew that too. Wow, I really have to stop overthinking stuff, maybe I was the one making everything awkward.

"Earth to Stiles." I heard Scott said. I broke from my trance and looked at them, who in return were looking all at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Anyways as I was saying, we will meet at my house as soon as school is over. We need to be prepare for this, and we can't lose any time. Stiles is going there alone but we are going to be close behind, so if anything goes wrong will be there." Scott said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, I'll see you guys there." He said, and with that everyone took their own way and left.

* * *

><p>Scott and I were waiting for everyone else to arrive at his house, we were at the kitchen and I could tell Scott was growing more and more anxious by the second. It was a weird thing to happen since Scott was always the calm one, I was always the biting nails and pulling hair one.<p>

I didn't know how he was going to take what I was about to tell him, but before I could try to tell him we heard the doorbell and Scott stood up and went to open the door.

All of them had arrived, including Derek, before any of the planning could take place I asked to talk to Derek and Scott alone, which was almost pointless because we had two other pack members with super human hearing and would most likely hear everything I was about to tell Derek and Scott.

"Okay." I let out.

"What?" Derek said impatiently.

"Look yesterday when I talked to Kate, I tried to shift… but failed." I said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?" Scott said.

"Hold on, explain how it felt." Derek said.

"Well I tried, and couldn't. At first I thought maybe it was because well I'm new at this and things like this one tend to happen for new wolves but I have another theory." I slowly said.

"Which is?" Derek urged.

"Look just don't judge me okay? And don't laugh." I told them.

"Do you really think I would laugh at anything you say?" Derek asked me.

"That's a good point." Scott said.

"I'm starting to believe you don't even have the ability to laugh." I told Derek, he faked a smile.

"Okay well get to the point Stiles." Scott said getting back on topic.

"Oh yeah, well… Scott you remembered how you told me that pain keeps you human?" I said.

"Yeah…are you in pain?" He said worriedly.

"Well, kind of. Look after the "Lydia thing" happened I've been feeling terrible, like the kind of hurting that's not physical but it feels physical, like a pressure on my chest that just doesn't go away." I told them.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Derek murmured under his breath.

"Is this even possible?" Scott asked Derek.

"Look I'm in so much pain that I can barely function, okay? I think a part of me can't even concentrate enough to try to phase." I said.

"I guess everything can be possible." Derek said.

"So what do we do? We can't let him go meet Kate without being able to shift, it's too dangerous." Scott said.

"We have to get you angry. That's the only thing that can beat the pain you feel." Derek told me. Oh no…

"Oh come on really? Are you going to beat the crap out of me again, like last time you said that?" I groaned.

"No, I mean REALLY angry." He said.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I have an idea." Scott said.

"What?" I asked.

"Lydia, call Parrish!" Scott yelled to where the rest of the pack was.

"For real?" I told Scott, who just nodded.

* * *

><p>I really couldn't remember how it all happened but one second I saw Parrish walking through the kitchen door and after just a few words being exchanged, the next thing I know I'm tossing him to the living room. He crashed with the coffee table and it broke. I'm going to have to explain that to Scott's mom.<p>

"Oh my God!" I heard Lydia's voice say.

"That was awesome." Liam murmured.

Derek was holding me back and in that moment I realized I was in my werewolf form now.

"It worked." Derek said.

"Told you." Scott told him.

"Now every time you feel like you can't shift just remember how angry you feel right now." Derek said to me.

"What is the matter with all of you?" Lydia said helping Parrish stand up.

"Sorry but it was really for the best." Scott said.

"Scientific purposes." Derek let out.

"It's alright." Parrish said.

I calmed down enough so I could shift back, I looked over at Scott and Derek and thanked them. I knew I probably should've said sorry to Parrish…but, I didn't. I really wasn't a hypocrite.

"Well now that you guys finished doing that, can we order something to eat? I'm starving." Malia said.

"Sure let's order some pizza." Scott said going to grab the phone.

The pizza arrived shortly and we all ate pretty quietly, to my dislike Parrish stayed. A few more hours passed by, and I could tell almost everyone was tense, so naturally I was tense too. I looked over at the clock and it was already 9 o'clock. Man where did time go? Kira came running to the living room carrying a video camera.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Scott and I found this cool old video camera in some of his stuff." Kira said.

"What's so great about it?" Malia asked, she still had to work on her manners, I knew she meant no harm so I just smiled at her.

"We thought maybe they were still some old videos in it." Scott said.

"Let me see." I said taking it away form him. I opened it and there was a small videotape. "Yeah, I don't know how to play this things." I told them.

"Oh I think I have something to make it work, it's like a small VCR let me go look for it." Scott said.

"A small what?" Liam said.

"You are too young kid, oh but I have an idea why don't grandpa here help us play it, I mean you probably were a teenager when this things were invented." I said pointing at Parrish. Lydia glared at me and Parrish said nothing, while I heard the others snicker.

"Here I found it." Scott said walking in again, he took the tape and put it inside whatever that instrument was called, and connected it to the tv.

"Why do we want to watch this? Do you even know what it is?" Derek asked.

"Oh come on, it's probably some cute video of baby Scott." Kira said.

"Again, why do we want to watch this?" Derek insisted.

"Oh shut up." Scott said.

"Fine." Derek grumbled. We all sat down to watch the video in silence.

The video started and we saw a young and chubby Scott sitting down on a desk, I recognized the place, it was a classroom from our elementary school. It was probably second or third grade. I couldn't tell.

"Awww." Kira and Lydia said while the rest of us just laughed.

"Hey I remember that, it was for Mrs. Cooper's class, we were suppose to do a video of what we wanted to do when we grew up." Scott said.

"_Is it recording?" Young Scott asked._

"_Yeah I think so." I heard a small boy said, oh God that voice belonged to me._

"_Stiles keep the camera straight." Young Scott said._

"_I'm trying!" My young self yelled._

"_Okay, I'll start now. My name is Scott McCall, and I'm eight years old and when I grow up I want to be a professional lacrosse player." Young Scott said. _

"_Well a boy can dream." Younger me said. _

"_Shut up. You are next." Young Scott said turning the camera to me. _

Oh God… Was I born with no hair? I looked even paler than now and was missing a couple teeth.

"Awww." The girls exclaimed again.

"_Okay, well my name is…" I started but it looked like something caught my eye and I got really distracted. Shocker. _

"_Hey! Stiles, what are you looking at?" Young Scott said._

"_Hey Scotty, see that girl." Younger me said pointing at the right. The camera turned to where I was pointing at and I saw a small girl who was sitting down reading a book. _

"Hold on is that Lydia?!" Kira said.

"That's definitely me." Lydia said slowly.

"_The redhead?" Young Scott asked._

"_It's actually strawberry blonde, my mom used to say is a mixture of blonde and red, but yeah her." Younger me said._

"_What about her?" Young Scott asked._

"_I'm going to marry her someday. When we grow up, I'm gonna marry her. So yeah, that's what I'll be when we are older, her husband." Younger me answered._

"_Well looks like Jackson is beating you to it." Young Scott said. The video showed a young Jackson Whittemore approaching Lydia._

"_No, no, I have a plan, he doesn't. You'll see." Younger me said, and the video went black. _

Everyone went dead silent after the video ended. I looked over at Lydia who was already looking at me, She was blushing, she had that look on her face, the same she had right after Deaton said she was going to be with me during the sacrifice, the same look she gave me right after she kissed me to stop my panic attack…

We looked at each other for what felt like years, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. I heard Derek clearing his throat, and that made us come out of our trance.

"Well that was nice." Scott said.

"Yeah it was cute." Kira uttered.

"Well it's getting late, Derek, Scott we should get going." I said standing up.

"Stiles, we are all going with you guys." Malia said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Because we are a pack, we stick together." Scott said.

"Yeah but, Scott it's too dangerous you said so yourself." I told him.

"It'll be alright Stiles." Lydia said, now standing up beside me.

"No it won't, and you are not going." I told her.

"What?! Why, because I can't take care of myself?" She said clearly getting angry.

"No, I know you can take care of yourself but it's too dangerous and YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING." I said.

"Well last time I checked you weren't my father, so I think you can't make any sort of decisions for me." She said.

"It's about your safety, okay? Look if you tell me you have the baseball bat I gave you, with you, I'll stop. I trust that baseball bat." I shot back at her.

"Oh please Stiles!" She exclaimed.

"Stiles Lydia's going with us, we are all going, even Parrish." Scott said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"We need to stay as a group, as a pack, that's what's important here." Scott told me.

"And what about what's important to me? Scott you know that if Lydia's anywhere near there I'm going to be having a hard time concentrating." I uttered.

"Why!?" Lydia yelled.

"Because I worry about your safety more than anything, that's why!" I told her.

"I'm going to be there to take care of her Stiles." Parrish said. And my blood boiled. I took two steps to where he was and grabbed the collar of his shirt with both my fists.

"Look unless you want to be tossed around this room crashing with more furniture in the process, just like before, I suggest you mind your own business and shut up!" I growled at him.

"Stiles stop it!" Lydia said.

"Enough! Lydia is going with us and that's final Stiles." Scott said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Now let's go." Derek said.

"If anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible." I told Parrish and let him go.

* * *

><p>"What if she doesn't come?" I asked Scott.<p>

"Relax, it's still early." He said.

We were at the exact point where Kate had told me to meet her, the rest of the pack and _Parrish _were just a little bit far away from where we were so if anything happened they could come to my rescue, Scott was going to go with them in a few more minutes, because I had to meet Kate alone.

"I know, I know, I'm just nervous." I said.

"It's okay, you know that if anything happens you yell and I'll be here." He told me. Why was he suddenly cool with this? He was the nervous wreck just a couple of hours ago.

"Yeah, you and everyone else." I said bitterly.

"Would you let that go?" He said.

"Umm let me think about it… NO." I said.

"Stiles, it will be okay, besides we don't even know, I mean maybe Kate was telling the truth and she just wants to talk to you." He let out.

"Yeah well that's best case-scenario, and that usually doesn't happen very often here in Beacon Hills." I said.

"Look just relax, okay? I'll leave now." He said.

"Yeah, I'll try." I said. We did our not so secret handshake and he left.

I waited a couple more minutes for Kate, the night was quiet, the only sound I heard were a couple of cars passing by, since I was exactly beside the road.

"Good to see you are punctual handsome." I heard Kate's voice say. I turned to look at her.

"And I'm glad to see you are here." I said.

"Oh please, you are going to make me blush." She said.

"Cut the crap Kate, tell me what you are here to tell me." I told her.

"Okay, you need to know the truth, the truth they've been hiding." She said.

"Who's they?" I asked.

I suddenly heard a lot of cars approaching us fast I heard an explosion and look to where it came from. I saw sparks and I instantly covered my eyes. I heard Kate screaming, and I realize that I was blinded.

"Ahhhh what the hell?!" I yelled. I fell down and heard a bunch of voices I couldn't recognize. My sight started to come back after a couple of minutes, and when I looked back I saw Kate being held down by a bunch of unknown men.

"Stiles?" I looked up to see who it was.

"Mr. Argent?" I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What are _you_ doing?!" I asked back.

"Stiles you have to help me!" Kate screamed.

I realized that the men that were holding Kate were from the Calaveras, I saw their leader, Araya, getting out of one of their cars and walking towards us. I heard other cars and looked to the other side where I saw Liam and Derek getting out of my jeep, the rest of the pack getting out of Lydia's car, and Scott walking away from his bike. He came running to where I was to help me stand up.

"Argent what's going on?" Scott said helping me get up.

"It's over we finally found Kate." He said.

"Yeah we can see that." I mumbled.

"We can see that you have bitten another innocent McCall, you never learn _Lobito_" Araya said.

"To be fair, I wasn't that much of an innocent before." I said.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"We'll talk about that later on… right now we have to celebrate. We finally caught Kate Argent." She said.

"Stiles, please you have to find her…save her!" Kate whispered. She looked frightened.

"Severo, end it." She said. Severo took the gun he was holding and pointed it at Kate.

"Nooo!" I screamed. But it was too late I heard the _bang _and Mr. Argent's screams and I knew that she was gone.

"What have you done?! That was not part of the plan!" Mr. Argent yelled at Araya.

"The game has changed. I'm sorry Argent, but we make our own rules." Araya told him.

I saw Lydia walking towards me and I felt her wrapping her hand around mine, I squeezed her hand desperately trying to make her see that everything was going to be okay, even if I didn't believe that myself.

Mr. argent went to attack Severo but a bunch of other men tackled him to the ground I saw Scott preparing himself to launch an attack at them but Araya called him before he could act on it.

"Back with you _Lobito_, one innocent life we can forgive, but two I'm afraid we won't." She told Scott.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Scott asked.

"It means, war." She simply said.

"What?" I uttered.

"Either we kill you, or you kill us. Or we can get to an agreement, you can give us your new beta and we leave your whole pack alone." She said.

"You want me?! Well then come and get me!" I screamed. I felt Lydia's hold tighten.

"Stiles stop it." She whispered.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have a deal." Scott said.

"Then I'm sorry for you." Araya said.

"Parrish, take Lydia away from here. Do it now!" I screamed at him.

"Stiles I won't leave." Lydia said stubbornly.

"Come on Lydia you are not safe here." Parrish told her.

"Lydia go!" I yelled.

"Severo, kill them!" Araya screamed.

I saw Parrish and Lydia running away and everything after that felt like it was in slow motion, I bunch of gun shots were heard and I shifted. I growled and went to tackle one of the bad guys and a bunch of other ones came to me and I started fighting them.

"They are too many of them!" Liam screamed.

"Keep fighting!" Scott yelled.

After what felt like hours they stopped, of course some of them were injured, but some of us were also injured. My body felt full with adrenaline but I knew I was probably bruised form head to toe and I realized that my backside was bleeding.

"This is just a taste of what we are capable of, you don't do as we say, you get hurt. You will see us again." Araya said.

The ones who were too hurt to walk or to even move were taken by the others that weren't and they all got inside their cars and went away, but all of us were too hurt to even try to stop them. We slowly stood up from the ground, I quickly looked for Lydia and saw her running towards us wit Parrish close behind.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes." We all said.

"Well I'm not okay, what the hell was that?!" Lydia said, she came to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"I seriously don't know." Scott murmured.

"She said they wanted me, and they killed Kate the only one who could've helped me!" I said.

"We'll figure it out! Calm down." Scott said.

"Where's Argent?" Derek asked.

We all started looking around us and we saw his body lying flat. We ran to him expecting the worse but we realized he was alive he was only unconscious.

"We have to take him to the hospital." Parrish said.

"And say what, that a werewolf hunting mafia tried to kill him? His only unconscious let's take him to Deaton." Derek said.

We got Mr. Argent into my jeep and we went to the vet's clinic. After explaining everything to Deaton he told us that he was afraid he had no answers yet to what might've been causing my dreams or what was Kate talking about before being killed.

One by one everyone started going home, the only ones left were Scott, Lydia and I. Well and Mr. Argent who was still unconscious. Scott and Deaton went to check up on him while Lydia and I stayed in the reception alone.

"You know…" She started.

"Yeah?" I urged her to go on.

"Before Scott heard you screaming when we were on the woods, I felt something… Not like when someone is about to die I just felt something, like you needed us or like you were calling to us. It was weird." She said.

"You ever felt it before?" I asked.

"No… Do you think maybe that's the link Kate was talking about? Like maybe you have a link with me, a bond?" She said.

"Wow, maybe… or perhaps it's got something to do with you being my tether…" There I said it. Her face looked confused and the flustered.

"It didn't feel like that." She simply said.

"Well I have a plan to find out." I said taking her hand in mine and running my thumb over her palm.

"Which one?" She asked, just a little bit distracted by my touch, that made me smile.

"I don't think you are going to like it or Scott for that matter." I said.

"Tell me." She said.

"I'm going to ask Peter Hale." I told her.

"What!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah... that was chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for your reviews they seriously inspire me to continue this story. Till next time :)<em>


End file.
